


Vignettes of Greed

by ghostybreads



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternating Perspectives, Developing Relationship, M/M, hyde quotes shakespeare too fucking much i hate theatre kids, idiots being idiots and doing dumb things, kind of, kuros a good big brother and i love him, more like canon-divergence from the manga, no c3 kidnapping them, post-anime end, written in sections broken up by song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostybreads/pseuds/ghostybreads
Summary: Coming to trust in and rely on another is a path paved in rough bricks and sharp stones. After Hyde’s item breaks, he and Licht try to slowly pick up the pieces. Snapshots into the life of the Greed pair as they learn to move forward as partners, and equals.//Romantic Lawlicht snapshots, canon-divergence from the manga (no c3 arc). I got a bunch of inspiration for Licht with how @RubyLeaf writes him, so heaps of credit to her ily ruby!!! Go read Guilty Pleasure Friends u will not regret it. And thanks to @Skyline for beta reading this and putting up with me constantly complaining about it!!!!Song lyrics used to break up the sections are all by the Crane Wives, in order: Curses, Not the Ghost, How to Rest, Volta, Pretty Little Things and Can’t Go Back.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless & Kuro | Sleepy Ash, Hyde | Lawless & Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Vignettes of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! i worked rlly hard on this, in prep for writing it i went through all the canon lawlicht scenes and made like a 4k document of chara analysis LOL.
> 
> anyway im sorry its so lengthy LMAO mostly bc i hate that im known for my old 2017 servamp fanfics and i want to show that ive improved since then HAHAHAHA so yeah hello again ya boy is back in the fandom after years--

_ > Every word I say is kindling _

_But the smoke clears when you're around_

_Won't you stay with me, my darling_

_When my walls start burning down?  
  
_

Everything in the world plays out upon a worthless, empty stage. It wasn’t just her; No one could ever become anything.  
  


Or, that’s what Lawless used to think, anyway.   
  


Murdering Eves to cope with the numbing, empty grief growing in his chest was probably a… tad over dramatic. Probably. They had all become content, satisfied- he was right. They had proven he was right each time. He thought that would be enough, and maybe for a single night, he could put his demons to rest.  
  


 _‘Macbeth shall sleep no more.’_ But he was not Macbeth. The bloody count of bodies at Lawless’ feet far outweighed his crime. Nothing had ever been enough to wake him from the haze clouding his mind, nothing could connect the broken dots in his chest but every waking day he took and took, trying; fitting, for Greed. He wanted to feel the world seep like sand through his fingertips; he wanted to grab and reach for more until it bled out below him. Perhaps it was out of spite, to prove that nothing lasted, nothing mattered, and no one was special. It wasn’t just her.  
  


It wasn’t just him.   
  


Was it more painful to be a puppet on a string, helpless to your destined tragic fate? Or a living, breathing person, with what you want still within your reach- and to lose it before your eyes. No, to take it from yourself. To stand still, when you still had the strength to move.   
  


Lawless didn’t know. They both hurt like a bitch.   
  


“I don’t know why you never accept promotions! You’re like, totally the best guy we’ve got on board.” One of his coworkers at the cafe, a university student with a cute brown bob of hair- he’d already forgotten her name- chatted idly as she closed up shop. Lawless’ shift already ended, but it was bad sportsmanship to leave cleaning up to the others, so he stuck around, counting the cash in the registers. The notes flipped through his fingers as he spaced out, exhaling under his breath.   
  


He was thinking about pointless stuff again. Ever since… Yeah, it still wasn’t a good time to think about it. He didn’t remember much from it, but waking up in a hospital bed with his item, his name, sliced in two, hadn’t been all that pleasant. At least that idiot of an Eve had been there. It would’ve sucked to wake up alone. Lawless had hardly said a word the whole week, partly from being drugged up by the nurses, and partly because he felt, well, broken in two. That expression was a little too on the nose.   
  


Once he’d gotten out, Lawless had been feeling better, though. Especially since he was back to work, some normalcy was returning. That’s what he told himself, anyway. He could be anything he imagined? Right now, he was imagining nothing was wrong! Nothing happened. It was only somewhat working.   
  


Lawless blinked, noticing the concerned look from his coworker and realising how long he’d been quiet.  
  


“Uhm, are you feeling okay? You’ve been spacing out a bunch recently, and you took all that time off… if you aren’t feeling well-”  
  


“Nope! I’m good, very good in fact, sorry ‘bout that! Anyways, you flatter me. I know it’s my charming smile that brings in all the customers, but you should at least pretend to give the others some credit!” Lawless joked back with a flirtatious but meaningless wink over the counter. The girl flushed red, looking down to her reflection on their shiny checkered floors. Aw. Her naivety was a little cute.   
  


“B-but really, I mean, you could easily get the manager position if you worked here a little longer and you wanted it…”   
  


“Hmm… Well you see, it’s kinda personal but… Can you keep a secret?” Lawless took a deep breath, turning to her with a serious, stern expression, lightly lidded eyes. She lit up in concern, immediately finding her way over to him and nodding earnestly. They always did say curiosity killed the cat, hm? “I’m… an immortal vampire!” He laughed loudly, getting a light smack on the shoulder with her cleaning rag. Ahhh, humans were too fun.   
  


“Can’t have anyone realising I’m not aging! All those faked passports… Woah! Watch the glasses!” He continued barking out laughter, mostly dodging her embarrassed hitting with ease. She pouted until he relented, surrendering his hands up. “I’m kidding, kidding, just not a fan of all the responsibility. Gotta live up to my name!”   
  


“You’re such a tease, Lawless-kun,” she sighed, shaking her head. “You finished counting right? You can head off home first. I’m gonna change and then I’ll lock up.”   
  


Lawless gave her a quick salute with a devilish grin that always seemed to fluster her, putting his weight on his palm over the counter and hopping across it. He was still in his cafe uniform, but figured he’d change back at the hotel, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. That violent angel was probably already pissed off that he was running so late. Ugh, he should’ve texted… No no, what the hell? Why should he do that? As if Licht would worry about him anyway.  
  


He ran a quick hand through his hair, sliding his new phone out of his pocket. One missed call from Licht.   
  


“There you are, idiot shit rat!”   
  


Lawless did not recall clicking the button to call him back. He spun around to the side, where Licht angrily stomped up to the outside of the cafe, his eyes seeming to glow- no, that’s too soft- his eyes shined bright, reflecting the streetlamps illuminating the evening sky. He was an angel after all, Lawless supposed. Had Lawless ever even told him where he worked? Guy was a total enigma.  
  


“Sorry, sorry Angel-cakes!” Lawless clapped his hands together in apology, tilting his head in time to dodge a pointed high kick. “Flexible as always! Lichtan is so cool!” He praised, his voice lowering an octave as he drew out the syllables of his name, rolling it over his tongue to get a rise out of the Eve. He’d been a little extra testy recently, since Lawless started going back to work. God knows why, though.  
  


“I’ll fucking kill you ‘till you die!” Licht kept his hands tucked inside his hoodie as always to protect his pianist's hands, centering his balance as he prepared another series of kicks. Lawless dodged mostly with a few close calls, chuckling to himself.  
  


“‘ _To die, to sleep- to sleep, perchance to dream-_ ’” He began to quote loudly, annunciating the words in English and ignoring the irony of how poorly he’d slept recently. Licht cut him off aggressively, shoving him backward and running forward with a flying kick. It was a little much, actually! How was Lawless supposed to predict his violent mood swings?!  
  


“Calm down! You’re gonna hit a civilian.” He watched pedestrians trying to switch to the other side of the road, but couldn’t help the cocky smirk lighting up on his face. Lawless had never been one to shy away from attention; and there was something satisfying knowing that no one else could handle him. Licht was unpredictable and violent, and for whatever mess he caused, Lawless was usually there to double it and make it worse. “Why’re ya here anyways? I didn’t realise you even knew where I was,” he asked, maintaining a normal conversation as he began to walk in the direction of their hotel, stepping around Licht’s kicks. For some reason, his heart wasn’t in the fight.   
  


“Krantz told me. And you were late. Thought I was finally rid of you, demon,” Licht sneered. When the attacks stopped, Licht stormed off to walk ahead of him. Every time Lawless sped up his pace to try and walk next to him, Licht walked faster. He was tempted to push it, to see how far he could toe the line, but something seemed different. Lawless had his moments of sensitivity, few and far in-between as they were, though he’d deny it to hell and back.  
  


“Rid of me? Lichtan! So cold! ‘Sides, I’m immortal, you know that.” Lawless tilted his head, curiosity bubbling in him when Licht only gave him a cold silence. He watched the angel backpack bumping up and down with his steps; the way he tightly closed his fist and strode with his shoulders first, like they were pieces of a fascinating puzzle. Lawless had a feeling Licht would never get boring, and a softer part of him couldn’t help but admire it.  
  


“What, hoping I’d get whisked away like a damsel in distress again? I usually prefer to be the Romeo, but I suppose I’d compromise if you asked suuuuuper nicely, hm?” Lawless teased, instantly getting a reaction. Licht spun around, aiming a kick at his shins, before huffing childishly and walking off a second time. Lawless jumped back, blinking in shock, before he ran to catch up again. That was it? Seriously?   
  


“Angel-chan… you were actually worried about me? Really?” He asked sincerely, furrowing his brows in confusion. There had to be some sort of other explanation. Yeah, he’d been weaker ever since his contract item broke (though the two broken parts still held a comforting weight in his pocket), and it changed certain parts of him… Licht never seemed to care much what happened to him before. He was headstrong as hell, always moving forward to claim anything he wanted, anything he could imagine. It was hard to picture him waiting around for anyone, let alone Lawless.  
  


“Don’t be a goddamn idiot about it. I have a recital tomorrow, I don’t have time to rescue your sorry ass if you’d gotten yourself kidnapped. Next time I’ll leave you for dead.” Licht snapped out with an on-brand sharp look, but he didn’t stop Lawless from walking beside him. He said he didn’t have time, but, Lawless thought with a grin, here he was anyway, coming to rescue his ‘sorry ass’.   
  


He should give him more credit, they were a team now.  
  


“You don’t mean that, Lichtaaaan! You were totally worried! I bet Krantz wouldn’t let you go out alone either so you snuck out to see me! Oh, my Romeo,” Lawless swooned jokingly, laughing and ducking another hit. He clicked his shoes against the pavement, feeling strangely light.  
  


“I’m not Romeo. I’m an Angel, and I’ll purify you, demon.”  
  


“True enough! What can I say? I can’t be Juliet with these muscles of mine,” Lawless jokingly flexed his arm out obnoxiously, quickly retracting it when Licht went to grab it in a motion to break it. “Woah, woah, scary!”   
  


Licht gave him a look, pausing and maintaining eye-contact in a moment far too long for his comfort. Huh? What did he do this time? Did he want something? Lawless looked around in confusion, giving him a half lop-sided smile as a nonverbal question.  
  


“Juliet can have muscles.” He said with a decisive nod, somehow only losing Lawless more. Man, he really just said whatever thought came into his head. It was as endearing as it was hilarious. “And Juliet can look good in a waiters suit vest, too. She can be anything if she wishes for it.”   
  


Lawless’ jaw went slack.   
  


“Are you trying to kill me?! You can’t just say stuff like that! What the hell! What is that supposed to mean? Damnit, Lichtan!” Lawless immediately began complaining when Licht continued to walk, his world set in motion once more. Was he trying to mess with him? Get in his head? ‘Cause fuck, it was working!  
  


“Hah? It means exactly what I said it means. What are you, an idiot?” Licht responded nonchalantly, having the nerve to even look annoyed that Lawless asked.   
  


“You think I…” Lawless hesitated, floundering. He put his hands to his cheeks, muttering curses under his breath as he felt them heating. He shot a weak glare at Licht, who smirked back. Asshole! “Ugh! You were totally making fun of me! Angels are bullies!”  
  


“Who said that, jackass? Angels don’t lie. That’s a sin”  
  


“God, please don’t start a monologue about how being straightforward is the simple thing to do, I’m already getting a headache thinking of that guy.”  
  


“Shut your mouth, shit rat,” Licht aimed a kick at his side, “Mahiru is my angel in training. He has potential.”   
  


“And no hope for this cute little hedgehog’s salvation, merciful Lichtan?”   
  


“None.”  
  


Lawless burst out laughing, taking another kick to the side that he had a feeling Licht hadn’t really put any force into. He couldn’t help the cocky grin that sprouted when he reviewed their conversation. Licht had definitely admitted he found him attractive. Of course he did, he was the One and Only Lawless! It should not be as surprising as it was. Suit vests always did bring out his slim figure best. That was a totally normal reaction! His coworker thought the same, he was sure. So why… was this different? He squashed whatever thoughts arose from that quickly down. Pointless to dwell on it, after all.   
  


“‘ _Thus, conscience does make cowards of us all_ ’, huh?” Lawless muttered to himself in English, shaking his head with a resigned smile.   
  


“Quote Shakespeare one more time and I swear I’ll shove you into hell myself.”  
  


Lawless made a few kissy faces at him, laughing to himself as Licht’s temper rose again. He looked up at the faint stars scattered over the sky, though dimmed in the city glow, they remained the same after all this time. Perhaps, Ophelia rested there in the stars, among all those humans who made their short, short lives matter. Who imagined, wanted, wished, and created something where there was nothing.  
  


“Sorry, Lichtan. I’ll text ya next time I’m running overtime.”  
  


“You better, shit rat.”   
  


He was tired lately, and he kept bursting into tears over nothing, but strangely, Lawless was okay. He felt okay. It was probably nothing to that idiot angel; he probably had no idea what it meant. It meant Licht had his back, that he remembered the details and cared a little more than Lawless knew. He broke down the walls he’d built around himself with large canons and brute force, and Lawless wouldn’t have it any other way. Licht fought by him, and Lawless wanted to fight for him.   
  


_My new Eve is a violent, psycho angel. I wish you could meet him. I just know you would have liked him, too.  
  
_

_I’m doing okay, Ophelia. Well, maybe not yet. But I will be. I know that now, and for once, I think I mean it.  
  
_

* * *

_  
> I won't be afraid _

_Of all the things I've wanted_

_It's the fear, and not the ghost_

_That leaves me haunted, haunted  
  
_

“Shit rat?” Licht called out to the empty piano room, the acoustics carrying his voice and throwing it right back at him. It was something he’d always enjoyed, to hear the sound he created with his hands. Right after, he heard a foreign sound- slow, methodical clapping.   
  


“The One and Only! Get it, ‘cause-”   
  


“I got it, idiot.”  
  


Lawless stood at the back, perfectly blending in with the darkness, an almost sinister glint in his demonic red eyes. His face was shrouded in the shadow of the curtain, but his perfectly white, pointed teeth stood out. Licht learnt to understand that look never meant anything particularly evil or scheming. It usually just meant the dumbass was bored.  
  


“Go bother someone else.”  
  


“Nah.”   
  


Lawless stepped out of the shadows, striding his way over to the pianos and swinging his hips in a way that made Licht want to shove him over. Or against a wall, if only to shut him up for a moment. Luckily for that demon, he caught Licht in a generous mood. He had perfected the new piece Krantz had added to his list and relentlessly practiced all day with the image in his mind of his audience, brought to tears. No one got anywhere without working for it.   
  


Still, frustratingly, Licht reached a point where the more he practiced without break, the more mistakes he made. He wasn’t sure when the rat had snuck in, but Licht only acknowledged him at a time when it suited him. If the demon wanted to be purified by his angelic piano, then so be it.  
  


“Teach me something!” Lawless slid beside him on the seat, stupidly grinning to himself as Licht gave him a rough shove. The hedgehog came crawling back. He always did.   
  


“Why should I? Die.”   
  


“Your music is so beautiful it might just make me an angel, y’know!”  
  


“Impossible for you, demon.”  
  


“Hey hey, weren’t you the guy that told me nothing was impossible? Wish for it, was it?”   
  


Licht rolled his eyes pointedly, ignoring the jab and running his fingers across the keys lightly, the place they felt at home. He wondered exactly when that promise had become something so much more. Licht began to play at a slow tempo, occasionally shifting his eyes back to the metronome that sat atop the piano and adjusting the pace.   
  


“Claire De Lune, was it?” Lawless idly asked, and a side glance confirmed he was watching Licht’s fingers. Good. “I don’t hear this one often.”   
  


“Even a demon could pick this up if you worked for it. Don’t take this lightly, or I’ll throw you off the nearest bridge into flowing water and leave you to drown.” Lawless yelped, staring at him incredulously. The tempo was disrupted. Licht stopped playing, glaring him down.   
  


“Jesus, that was uncalled for! I swear, I’ll do it seriously Angel-chan!” He waved his hands around under the intensity of Licht’s gaze. He eventually loosened his hold, returning his eyes to the piano.  
  


“Repeat what I just did.”  
  


“... You’re kidding, right?”  
  


“YOU GIVING UP ALREADY? I’LL KILL YOU!”   
  


“I’M NOT, LICHTAN! I REALLY CAN’T! Not everyone is as damn perfect and cool and special as you, stupid Angel!”  
  


“Excuses, shitty demon!”  
  


Lawless sighed in frustration, bringing his head down and his hands up to meet it, running his hands through his black tips and golden hair, messing it up and shaking it around. Licht wondered if it was soft, or spiky, and whether it felt anything like his hedgehog form. He looked away, almost sulking in appearance. He should’ve known a demon like him could have never-  
  


A note resonated in the room. Lawless had his fingers on the keys, leaning into Licht’s space to reach a note further down. He didn’t look up, and continued to press keys in a simple, repetitive tune.   
  


“You’re playing random notes. That’s nothing like what I showed you.” Licht noted with a degree of suspicion, but his voice was soft enough to give him room, a chance.   
  


“Argh, you’re impossible. I can’t do what you did just like that, babes, and not ‘cause I ain’t trying. You gotta walk me through it slower. All I can do is this.” Lawless played a few more notes, the lack of harmony grating on Licht’s nerves. Maybe that was why he took the demons hands and repositioned them.   
  


“Play.” Lawless pressed the keys he had put him on. Licht positioned him on half, while he took the other half, putting his fingers in an identical position on the opposite side of the piano. He moved them to play a second set of notes, and Lawless quickly copied the movement. For once, he ignored the ticking tempo, and set the pace based on how Lawless was keeping up. Pathetic attitude and all, he didn’t lie when he said he’d take it seriously.   
  


“Lichtaaaan…” Lawless kept repeating the small melody they’d been working on, “my fingers ache, can we take a break soon?”  
  


Licht instantly stopped playing, looking over at Lawless, examining him. Lawless jumped in his skin, as if waiting for the punishment. Normally, he’d kick his sorry ass into the ground for complaining when Licht was generously using his time to help him. But, something about the way Lawless had acted before when Licht assumed he was fucking around, made him reconsider. Lawless held his hands above the keys, but his fingers were stiff and cramped in an arched position.   
  


“That’s enough.”  
  


“Woah. Really? Are you feeling okay in the head?”  
  


Licht glowered.   
  


“Stretch your hands tonight. You’ll be practicing tomorrow too.” Where he expected a complaint, Lawless grinned.   
  


“I’ve never denied a challenge from you, Lichtan. You gonna keep going?”   
  


“Of course, shit rat. Why? Because-”   
  


“You’re an Angel.” “I’m an Angel.”  
  


Lawless hopped into his hedgehog form, leaping onto the top of the piano. Licht watched him warily, waiting for a sign to shove him off and yell at him, but the demon lay still against the ticking metronome. Lawless was awake while Licht practiced his recital list again, but oddly silent.   
  


He felt a twitch of irritation, remembering when that idiot had gotten released from the hospital. He wasn’t fine. Everything in the way he talked and the way he moved said he wasn’t fucking fine, but that dumbass still wanted to act, to play pretend. Who the hell was he fooling? And he had the goddamn nerve to say he was going back to work the next day. Licht hoped he passed out on the job. Serves him right.   
  


The hedgehog let out a quiet whine, protectively holding onto his broken item that had followed with his form. He kept it on him. Licht glanced up, the tempo of the piece slowing.  
  


“Somethings weird with you today.” Licht stated. It wasn’t a question.   
  


“Don’t ask, you know I’ll just start crying again. I can’t control that anymore.” Lawless dryly laughed. It had been worse in the first weeks after he lost his djinn, he couldn’t help crying at the slightest serious criticism or tense atmosphere, sometimes for no reason at all. Licht… hadn’t known how to handle it. He still didn’t, unsettling as it was to admit. At first, he just yelled more. It didn’t help, and he knew it.   
  


“So? If you need to cry, then cry, Hyde.”   
  


Lawless was silent. Licht didn’t look up from the piano when he heard the soft sound of sniffling and quiet hiccups.   
  


“I dunno what’s wrong with me. I just… it’s just…” Lawless mumbled out over the sound of the piano, nestling in on the spot and closing his eyes to the vibrations. “Y’know, Old Child used to say something in me was broken. He was probably right.”  
  


“Bullshit. You’re a demon, not a goddamn object. That’s an excuse people hide behind so they don’t have to change. If it’s because you lost that djinn, then we’ll get it back.”  
  


Lawless snorted, but something in his eyes softened.  
  


“Ain’t how it works, Angel-chan.”  
  


“Hah? Not with that fucking attitude it isn’t.”  
  


“You’re insane.” Lawless mumbled with a small hedgehog squeak, meaning ‘I think I admire you more than you’ll ever know.’ Licht hadn’t totally gotten the memo, but he understood just enough. Licht wanted to hear what was worrying him. Not because of some duty, or to shut him up. He just wanted to know Hyde; sins, flaws and all.   
  


The thought brought his playing to a screeching halt.   
  


“You ‘kay?” The hedgehog asked in his higher pitch. Licht always wondered whether it was an act he put on, or if he couldn’t help sounding like that. Nonetheless, demons specialised in tempting angels, tricking them. He knew that. He wouldn’t fall for it, even when the beady eyes staring back at him showed nothing but honest concern.   
  


“You’re distracting.” Licht bit out, taking a deep breath to refocus. Imagine; this is the piece he will play on that stage, and the audience will weep before his sound. He started to play again, but Lawless had already quietly hopped away, leaving a pang of… Something, behind.   
  


Licht continued to play a beautiful, gentle melody, and he didn’t look back as Lawless paused at the door, his voice indicating he’d transformed back.   
  


“If our contract had broken… what would you have done?”  
  


That made Licht pause. He… What would he have done? For once in his life, he wasn’t sure. He could finally be rid of the demon, if he wanted (did he?). Licht could return to his previous life- was that ever something he wished for? If he wanted something about his life before he met Lawless, Licht would find a way, shitty demon’s presence or not. But he couldn’t imagine it, a life without him. He didn’t want it.  
  


But would he actively make a new contract, knowing everything he knew? Should he? Could he? His duty as an angel…   
  


“Dwelling on what if’s is pointless, it didn’t, so don’t be a moron. Focus on the present, shitty hedgehog.”  
  


“Suppose I couldn’t expect much. See ya, Angel.”  
  


Licht gently put down the lid of the piano, a lump forming in his throat. No- he was the one who questioned, who wanted, who hesitated to say that he would leave. He didn’t wish for Lawless to leave then, and he didn’t wish it for it now. When he left moments ago, Licht took an unconscious comfort that he’d see his annoying face again.   
  


He knew what he wished for now, and Licht knew he could make anything he imagined a reality.

* * *

_ > Those of us who vow never to love again, to love again _

_Are making liars out of honest men_

_It's not something that you put to bed, hang your head and just forget_

_No, love don't know how to rest  
  
_

“I wanna do something! I wanna do something! I wanna do something!” Lawless complained loudly, stomping his feet on the ground and making a show of the tantrum to his subclass, who looked unaffected. “We haven’t done a single fun thing since we got here! I’m bored of recitals and rich old people's perfume!”  
  


“Don’t be a brat.” Guildenstern responded, the large whale mascot costume looming over him. Damnit! No! He wanted to go out!  
  


“You're supposed to be loyal to meeeeee! Please talk to Krantz and make Licht take a break so I can take a break!!”  
  


“Have you even tried asking him?”  
  


“Haaaaaaa? Lichtan? No way. Be serious, here, Gil. I don’t have a chance!”  
  


Lawless leaned dramatically against the hotel wall, groaning loudly. This suuuucked! How was he supposed to convince the scary violent Angel to stop playing the piano for three damn seconds so Lawless could have a vacation?  
  


“The fuck are you whining about now, shitty demon?” A hotel door a few rooms down swung open violently, Licht storming out and heading straight toward him. Lawless hopped off the wall energetically, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning forward with a mischievous grin. If he couldn’t convince him to take a vacation, he could sure as hell make his days at the hotel hell.   
  


“Speak of the devil.”  
  


“Hah? I’m an ANGEL!” Licht attacked. Lawless laughed as he dodged to the side, ending up cornered by the narrow hotel hallways.  
  


“Relax! It’s just a saying!” He smiled, getting another particularly violent reaction. “Okay okay! Jeez!”  
  


Gildernstern probably looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. It really was getting kinda hard to tell under that mascot costume, but Lawless’ intuition was tuned enough, having seen his subclasses face, unchanging, for plenty of centuries now. All things considered, that guy put up with a lot from Lawless. There’s no one he’d rather have as a right hand man, even when he wouldn’t stop acting like his damn mother.   
  


“Lawless wants a vacation. Take a day off and go out somewhere fun to shut him up, please.” His subclass spoke up, and Licht looked a little surprised, his eyes widening like a cats. Man. He could be so cute, sometimes. Lawless cheered.   
  


“I knew you were on my side, Gil!”  
  


“You're annoying when you get like this. I can’t stand your whining for another month.”  
  


Lawless gasped in mock offense.  
  


“Vacation?” Licht raised an eye-brow judgingly.  
  


“Yes! Come on! Just for a day! Let’s go to Disneysea! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!”  
  


“No way in-” Licht stopped, and looked back at him. There it was again. That intense, scrutinising gaze. Ugh. Lawless could never predict what that psycho was thinking this time. “… Okay. Whatever.”  
  


“Okay?”  
  


“Practice piano for an hour everyday. No fucking excuses. And I’ll talk to Krantz about going this weekend.”  
  


“EHH?!”

Licht had already turned heel and left before Lawless could question what the HELL that was about. Some weird show of angelic generosity? Knowing him though, it was more likely he remembered the cute mascot and decided he wanted to go himself. What a weird guy, Lawless thought, but couldn’t hide the genuine excitement spreading across his face. He kicked it to the curb when he felt Guildenstern’s smugness radiating from behind that dumb looking whale costume.   
  


“Shut it,” he mumbled out, crossing his arms childishly.   
  


“Never said a word, boss.”  
  


Lawless got a text from Krantz confirming Licht’s schedule for Saturday was free, along with a string of intricate threats in the case their roughhousing hurt Licht before an important interview the week after, and some usual jumbo about how Licht’s music was the future for their generation. Yeah, whatever! They were going to Disneysea! Guildenstern was their assigned babysitter for the day, to his dismay. But, well, he and Licht had a special talent for stirring up trouble, no matter the odds against them, so he wasn’t too worried.   
  


He practiced the song Licht taught him in the piano room in the few days leading up like he’d said, (he hadn’t technically agreed, but for once, he wouldn’t sweat the details). Licht was a good enough teacher, apart from the assumptions that everyone had the same instincts and musical understanding that he did, but he made up for it by checking online piano tutorials for the harder sections. Easy, beginner's song, his ass. It was recommended for intermediate level players, Angel!  
  


Eventually, though, it started to bore him to death. He swore if he heard that tune one more time he was gonna lose his damn mind. Whenever Licht left the room after he finished helping him (more likely doubting he was following through on his end of the deal), Lawless returned to messing around on the piano, making up tunes or trying to play the Claire De Lune five times fast. He couldn’t totally understand why that pianist was so obsessed. Lawless didn’t have the kind of dedication for it, he hadn’t even liked classical music much before Licht came along. But, well, it’d be fun to impress him by being able to play a piece, right? Give the Angel a shock. He’d probably be a little proud, right?  
  


Heh. Lawless stretched his arms up over his head, cracking his neck to the side. Yeah, right. Tough chance.  
  


Saturday morning, he woke up feeling off.   
  


Licht was already up by the time he awoke, though it was usually Lawless who woke up at ungodly hours of the morning to work a shift. After some sniffing his nose around he found the angel in the hotel’s communal space, stretched out across a couch with one leg kicked up in the air, crossed over his knee. Lawless huffed fondly, coming close enough to see he was reading a magazine on the attractions of the park. So he was excited after all, huh? Cute. Lawless quickly hurried over, trying to ignore the way he went weak in the knees, realising that perhaps he meant that far less mockingly than he intended to.  
  


“Man, I can’t wait to see Mickey. Oh, Lichtan, we should get these!” Lawless strolled around behind him, leaning over the back of the firm, fuzzy couch and shaking his head, gesturing loosely to the disney hats adorned with mickey mouse ears.  
  


“They suit a rat like you.” Licht shot back, lacking the bite that his tone held when he was seriously insulting him. He seemed to acknowledge Lawless’ existence, looking him up and down with a raised eyebrow. “Mickey is cuter.”  
  


Ugh, Lawless was cute! He was a totally super cute hedgehog! What’s with him not seeing that?!  
  


“You’ll lose.”   
  


Huh?  
  


“Lose? Lichtan, what? I’m not gonna fight him!”  
  


Lawless doubled over laughing at the strange conclusions that idiot came to, holding his stomach in a half-assed attempt to suppress it, only made worse by the serious glare that Licht sent his way. It was almost enough to make him forget the weird feeling he woke up with, like a stone settled at the bottom of his stomach. “I’m gonna go grab my phone before we go Angel-cakes!” He let out a final, breathy exhale from his laughter, saluting and walking away with an exaggerated hop and swing in his steps.  
  


Lawless quickly got to their room, (shared; a punishment for when they got into a particularly violent tumble, after Lawless got out of hospital. Seriously, he couldn’t tell what Licht was even angry about! He had no mercy!). He wandered over to swipe his phone off his bed where he’d left it, scrolling through the missed notifications while he looked around the room, searching for something that he couldn’t quite name.   
  


Something was missing, something was off. Wrong. The feeling exponentially grew in a matter of seconds, the small amount of attention he had paid to it causing it to burst in his chest, clawing up his throat and applying a sick pressure to his lungs. Wrong. What was it? What- He patted the pockets of his pants, and then his vest. He did it again to be sure. No familiar jingle of metal. No, no, no he swore he-  
  


He tore the room apart searching. He threw across his pillow at the window to look underneath, then shoved the bed across the room in a show of inhuman strength. He dug through the desk drawers, and then his work clothes. Lawless could still smell the hotel washing detergent on them (he’d complained to Guildenstern that it was too damn strong when the man was probably barely listening), but he still couldn’t smell faint, old metal. He always, always kept it on hand!   
  


“I’ll fucking kill you! Stop making a ruckus!” Licht swung his boot at Lawless’ face from the open door, and Lawless didn’t have the mind to react quick enough to dodge. He let it push him back with a stumble, dryly laughing in response and keeping his eyes trained on the ground. No way. How hadn’t he noticed? Something so important. It was hand-engraved, damnit! Lawless wasn’t even sure if it still counted as his contract item, there hadn’t been a case like his where the bond remained intact after the item was broken before, but he wanted it anyway!  
  


“The item. It’s gone.” He mumbled out, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. He wiped them away quickly, feeling his bottom lip trembling. Why did this have to be the change he underwent?! It was embarrassing as hell!! Especially when All of Love’s change could be considered a damn improvement!  
  


“That’s what you’re worried about?” Licht spat out harshly, as if it were a minor matter, as if it could wait.  
  


“Of course I am!” He quickly retorted, stepping forward into his space. “Don’t you get it?! That’s mine, my item, it was a gift! Aren’t you angry at me?!”  
  


“Krantz has it, stop fucking crying, idiot!”  
  


Lawless blinked.  
  


“What? Why would Krantz-”  
  


“Because I gave it to him. Obviously.”   
  


Lawless blinked a second time. Licht spoke as if that cleared everything up nicely and neatly, no questions at all, looking at Lawless as if he was the one being strange, overreacting. It made sense, in a way, a little bit. He only ever took it out of his pockets to change or shower, since he couldn’t wear it around his neck anymore, and only one person had unrestricted access to the Servamp pretty much all the time. Lawless could technically wear half on his neck, but that felt weird. His name wasn’t Lawless, not really, and it wasn’t Hy either. It was Hyde.  
  


He embodied the sin of Greed. He wanted it all, or nothing.   
  


“… Okaaay, so you took it and gave it to Krantz, why?”  
  


“Why do you think? Don’t ask stupid questions.”  
  


Lawless happened to think they were quite reasonable questions, actually!  
  


The previous anxiety melted away into confusion laced with irritation, who did he think he was? Did his parents not teach him angels usually don’t commit theft? Thou shalt not covet thy neighbors property, or however it went? His anger spiked higher with anxiety. Give it to Krantz? Why? Was he trying to get rid of him, was Lawless finally too weak to keep up? Worthless? The two bickered back and forth like five year olds, Licht telling him he was being an idiot, and Lawless immediately refuting by calling HIM the idiot. They were only stopped when Krantz slammed open the door, looking out of breath.  
  


The manager clasped his hands together, and gave them a tight lip smile. Scary…   
  


“We’re getting noise complaints. Again! Wonderful, isn’t it?” Krantz didn’t need to vocalize his threats for them to be heard loud and clear. Lawless gulped, sheepishly looking away. Licht did the same, admittedly more defiantly, mumbling under his breath.  
  


“Shit rat started it.”   
  


“Did not! The hell, Lichtan!”   
  


Krantz shook his head in disappointment, pushing his braid over his shoulder and moving to close the door again from the outside. “Keep it down. I mean it. Lawless-kun, behave today.” Lawless squawked indignantly, throwing up his arms beside Licht in protest, earning him an elbow to the ribs. “Ah! That reminds me, Licht-kun. I finished those repairs. Please keep in mind it really is only a temporary solution, I couldn’t do more when you were so impatient.”   
  


Lawless turned his head to Licht, his curiosity piqued. What on earth would he be- It only took a second for him to notice the glint of metal when Krantz reached into his pocket, lightly throwing it to Licht, who caught it in his fist.  
  


Time slowed down, the metal chain hanging from his fingers so familiar, reminding him of the gaping hole it left behind. Lawless wanted, craved, needed- Licht let the dog-tag dangle down, and his scratched, hand-engraved name, was whole again, though with a prominent line down the middle. His throat went dry, waiting for the prank, the ‘sike’, the catch.   
  


“Pick up your jaw, idiot. You were the one who asked.” Licht clicked his tongue at him.   
  


“I… No, no, I never asked you to fix it!” Not that he was complaining in the slightest. But they just didn’t have anything to fix it with, or maybe it felt like there was no point, not when Licht probably regretted giving it to him in the first place. (So much for greed. He was a coward.)  
  


“You asked what I’d do if our contract broke. Here’s your fucking answer.” Licht shoved his hand forward into Lawless’ chest, and if he didn’t know better he would’ve thought Licht dug a hole through his skin and yanked his beating heart straight out.   
  


“Your name is Hyde, and you’re mine. Don’t forget that.”  
  


Pink tinged his cheeks, flushing right down his neck, and he felt winded in all the right ways. His hands reached up, taking the dog-tag and holding it against his own skin, finally feeling right again. If Licht noticed the slight tremor in his hands, he didn’t say.  
  


“Lichtan… really is too cool,” Lawless- no, Hyde, smiled. Licht’s mouth twisted into a cocky smirk that sent his heart fluttering, and all too quickly it became real. His feet toed the line of the cliff, walking dangerously along its edge.   
  


“Of course. Why? Because… I’m an angel.”   
  


Licht struck a pose, the fierce glint in his eyes displaying total, complete seriousness. Hyde fell back onto his bed laughing, bringing a tear to the corner of his eye as he rolled off the side of the bed to dodge his Eve’s violent kicks, crashing on the ground and taking a heap of the blanket with him. But he still laughed, he couldn’t think straight so he laughed more, taking a running leap off the edge and falling hard all over again.   
  


“You really are, Lichtan, you really are.”   
  


Hyde gave him a lopsided smile from the ground, and with pink dusted ears (had he finally realised the implications of saying Hyde was his?), Licht reached out a begrudging hand to help pull him back up. All Hyde could see was pretty long lashes, blue eyes and a hell of a lot of pain to come.  
  


“Can I be selfish, just for a bit?” Hyde asked, uncharacteristically quiet.   
  


“Imagine what you want, and take it. You’ll never become anyone if you spend all your time hesitating. Got that, demon? Now hurry up and move your sorry ass, we have a Mickey mouse to meet.”  
  


“I got it, Angel-chan.”   
  


Hyde took his hand, immediately proceeding to yank Licht down to the ground with him, barking out a laugh as he scrambled to run away. Krantz grounded them for the noise complaints, and postponed the trip.  
  


But Hyde found he didn’t mind. It didn’t have to be Disneysea; wherever Licht went, Hyde would follow, so long as the chain around his neck remained his own.

* * *

_ > Do you remember being sharp and needy? _

_My heart was hungry like a fire_

_Tell me that you're still burning up and greedy_

_I want you to make me feel alive  
  
_

Krantz shook his head decisively, and Licht felt a childish, immature spite crawling down his spine. Screw you, he wanted to say. I’ll do what I damn well want. Prodigy this, prodigy that; my skills should speak for themselves, why do I have to do a stupid interview in the first place? I hate them, I hate this. Instead, he merely clicked his tongue, and looked angrily at the ground.  
  


“Fine.”   
  


“I know, Licht. I’m sorry. But we both know you get cranky when you haven’t had enough sleep, and I won’t be there to cover for you.”  
  


“I do not.”   
  


“This is important for your career, even though I also hate that you have to sacrifice this. You are special, but should have a chance to be a normal teenager, too.”  
  


“Then let me go.”  
  


Krantz sympathetically smiled, but shook his head again. He had always looked after him, and made sure his dream could become a reality. Sometimes he had to make hard choices. Licht was an angel, so he understood. But he was also 18, and looking forward to a stupid festival that fell two nights before some post-performance interview. He was an angel, but he was also a frustrated teenager. Licht never expected things to be handed to him. He got what he wanted because he damn well worked for it, so he was unused to handling the sting of denial.   
  


His dream was to play the piano. For that; Licht would give up the world. It was never his dream to play nice with interviewers who touch him too casually, ask invasive questions and want to hear more about his personal drama than his music. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, and stayed silent.   
  


“ _Très bien_. Get some rest, Licht.” Krantz patted his shoulder where he was sitting on the chair of their small, wooden hotel desk. On the desk, there was a cute cat hair pin he planned to wear going out that night. Licht had been invited by Neko-san and the angel in training, who said cute mascots would be there giving out balloons… He didn’t even care if he had to spend the whole night with that rotten hedgehog clinging to his side. That bastard could probably still go, because why wouldn’t he leave, when Licht needed a loud punching bag more than ever?  
  


Whatever. He was an angel.   
  


Licht didn’t even know how that was relevant, for once.  
  


He picked up his phone, pursing his lips as he reluctantly tapped on the fairy emoji and sent it to Mahiru. Licht carelessly threw his phone over his shoulder and onto his bed. Krantz winced. Good. He listened for the click of the door as the manager quietly left, kicking the desks leg roughly. He’d go down to reception, maybe, and play some more. Play until his fingers ached and his vision was black, white, black, white, and he’d forgotten about the stupid festival entirely. He drummed his fingers in a steady beat against the desk, irritation seeping through into a cold glare. His focus was broken by a light tapping not of his own, sounding something like a fairies tinkle or rain against windchimes in the summer.   
  


It quickly descended into crude, demonic banging. He shoved his chair back and swung around with irritation to face their hotel window, where Hyde crouched on the small outside platform. Licht gave him a look that promised to end his pathetic life if there wasn’t a good reason for this- no, he’d do it regardless, he decided, stomping over and standing in front of that stupid demon. Hyde’s hair rustled around in the evening wind, his arms stretched over his head and holding onto something from above, the mischievous glint in his red eyes sparking something in the pit of Licht’s stomach. His eyes caught on the chain nestled around Hyde’s neck for a reason he couldn’t explain.   
  


“The fuck are you doing out there?” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Hyde cupped a hand around his ear and tilted his head. “I said, WHAT THE FUCK, SHIT RAT?” Licht yelled louder, causing Hyde to throw his head back in what Licht thought must’ve been laughter.  
  


“YOU COULD JUST OPEN THE WINDOW!” Hyde yelled back, using the same hand to cup around his mouth and echo his voice. There was genuine amusement to his smile, missing the bared, sharp teeth and small pupils that always accommodated a forced, demon-like grin. Licht might’ve mistaken him for a normal, dumb teenager, if he didn’t know better. He eyed the lock on the window, and looked back up at Hyde.   
  


The window went outward from the bottom. Hm. Maybe he would open it. He unlocked the latch, and shoved it, catching Hyde off-guard. He let out a surprised shriek as he arched himself back, leaning far enough to avoid being knocked off the platform and facing a rather unpleasant fall. Licht snorted.  
  


“WATCH IT, LICHTAN! We’re on the 47th floor!” Hyde slumped in relief, grabbing onto the opened window and quickly ducking both his head and a foot inside. He then slid fully into the inside window sill with practiced ease, crouching and leaning his elbow on his knee. Hyde put his chin in his palm, shooting Licht a quick grin when he met his eyes, not all too bothered. He better not underestimate him. Licht would kill him, immortal or not. (Or maybe, that wasn’t it.)   
  


Maybe Hyde just trusted him. Licht nodded thoughtfully.   
  


“I’ll make sure you fall next time.”  
  


“ASSHOLE! I can’t die, but I’d totally die! You’re such a bully, I can’t fly, y’know!”   
  


“Of course you can’t. Only angels fly.”   
  


Hyde barked out more laughter, and Licht considered whether it was worth trying to push him out the window again. If anyone asked, Licht would argue he had it coming. If he fell because he was an idiot who didn’t use the goddamn door, then good. (An annoying, distinctly golden warmth at the back of his head whispered no; he didn’t mean that.)  
  


“Are demons allergic to the doors the rest of us use now?” Licht asked, a little more venom and sarcasm than Hyde probably deserved.   
  


“Feisty! Didn’t know you had it in you, babes!” Hyde followed it up with a teasing ‘rawr~’, his voice dropping a few octaves in a low rumble, rolling his tongue. Licht grabbed the nearest thing (as it turned out, a desk lamp), yanked the cord out of the wall and threw it at his head. He was pissed and he didn’t like the way Hyde’s shitty nicknames and weird voice control fucked with him. Licht wasn’t the problem, it was that annoying hedgehog that couldn’t shut his damn chatterbox mouth.  
  


“WOAH! JESUS CHRIST ANGEL!-” Hyde cowered to the left side of the window, narrowly avoiding the shattering glass that hit just below the window with a loud bang. He narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brows at the angel silently, without a retort. Licht had missed. Licht never missed. Somehow, the silence only made him feel worse. He clicked his tongue. Krantz was gonna kill him.  
  


“Oops! Damn, my bad,” Hyde looked down at the broken lamp, shaking his head. Licht earnestly looked up to meet his eyes in a moment of confusion, before he quickly covered it in cold indifference. “Shame I knocked over that lamp when we were having a friendly little tumble, huh?”  
  


“That isn’t what happened…” Licht questioned slowly, his annoyance momentarily forgotten. Was the rat's memory okay? Was he sick?  
  


“Y-e-s it was, remember?” Hyde raised an eye-brow. Licht stared harder, judging, until he gave up with a frustrated groan. “Ugh, you’re such an idiot. We can tell Krantz that’s what happened, he’ll be less mad at you. I can tell you were thinking about it.”   
  


“I refuse to be in debt to a demon.”  
  


Where he expected some kind of deal, some kind of catch, there was nothing. Just a resigned huff. Hyde sat down on the window sill and kicked out his legs to take up as much space as possible, his scarf picked up by the wind behind him. He muttered childishly, pouting and averting his eyes back down to the shattered lamp.   
  


“Wasn’t the point, but suit yourself. Go get your ass kicked by your manager for all I care.”   
  


A long moment passed. Licht should probably shove him, or something, but he didn’t even feel like that anymore. He sat back down at the desk, picking up a German book his mother had gotten him before he left for Japan just for something to do that wasn’t dealing with the shit rat being confusing. His eyes scanned through the pages, but his mind picked up nothing. The words passed through him, and the demon was just… watching.   
  


“I heard about the festival. I figured you’d be pretty bummed out, but you seem waaay more depressed than I thought you would,” Hyde ended up breaking the silence with that particular habit he had of shoving his foot in his mouth whenever he spoke. Licht’s boot would be the one in his face if he didn’t shut up. So that’s what this was about? Pity? To mock him? Licht should exorcise him on the damn spot. He slammed the book shut, and dropped it onto the desk.  
  


“Did Krantz tell you so you could distract me? I’m not fucking going, I don’t need a babysitter.” He spat out, sending a withering glare in his direction. Licht stood up and raised a foot, preparing to leap and kick the shit out of him.   
  


“Wha- No! You always assume the worst of your poor, cute hedgehog! Nii-san’s Eve texted asking what the hell a fairy emoji was supposed to mean. I spent like ten whole minutes trying to decode it, you should be grateful!”   
  


It should have been obvious. Of course that meant he couldn’t come, fairies were known for hiding out of sight from humans.   
  


“I don’t believe you.” He stated bluntly and decisively, earning an incongruent splutter from the vampire. “Mama taught me better than to trust a demon's word. There’s a catch, you want something.”   
  


“I’m Greed, I always want something Lichtan,” Hyde cracked a joke with a lopsided grin, unaffected. “But if you’re so desperate to give, I’ll take a sweet kiss, oh Romeo-”   
  


“Die until you die!” Licht swung a kick, causing Hyde to hop in the air in dodging it, his grin widening into a look of amused surprise. Hyde landed back on his two feet inside the hotel behind Licht, cockily making a peace sign under his chin and winking. “Is that what your whole moronic window-entrance was about, rotten hedgehog? Some theatrical bullshit?”   
  


“‘ _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls-_ ’” Hyde, leaping at the chance, began to recite a line from the tragedy, accompanying it with an unnecessary degree of flare and a gesture of the hands. Licht gave him a sharp elbow to the stomach.  
  


“I already told you demons don’t have wings. Did you seriously scale the building you dumbass?”   
  


“No, no, I’m pretty stupid, but I’m not that stupid, Angel-cakes,” Hyde put his arms crossed behind his head, leaning back and lifting one ankle behind the other just above the ground, effortlessly weightless. “I came from the room upstairs ‘cause I was bored and Gil wasn’t letting me see you, something about your temper when you’re tired and Krantz.”  
  


Licht had never been so angry about an attempt to give him peace and quiet.   
  


“I don’t know what they mean, really,” Hyde continued. Ah, so he understood? Of course. He was an angel. He didn’t get a temper in the mornings. “You have a temper all the time!”   
  


Licht tackled him over the bed, leaving Hyde squeaking and diving to the side. It wasn’t the same pitch as his hedgehog form, but it was a… cute noise he supposed, nonetheless. Probably only because the demon was trying to trick him into a false sense of security, though.   
  


“You’re proving my point, psycho!” Hyde poked out his tongue, continuing to press his buttons and drive him up a wall like no one else. Hyde dodged under his next swing, returning back to the wall. His boots crushed the shattered bits of glass underneath him, and he leaned against the beige hotel wallpaper. Within seconds and before he’d said a word, the atmosphere changed, heavy gasoline seeping into the air from the look the rat gave him alone. Hm. “‘Sides… I have an idea you might be interested in. Wanna hear it, Licht-a-n?”   
  


Licht warily eyed him, knowing full well whatever he was thinking was probably against the rules, stupid, dangerous or all of the above. He knew not to trust demons. This would be far from innocent. But somehow, that only allured him more, the excitement of the unpredictable. It ignited a kind of fire in his fingertips that craved to touch and fight and pull, one he usually only found when he itched to play the piano. Fighting with him was like a crackling of electricity running through his veins, and that occasional soft look Licht caught felt like a cell tower had crashed, enveloping everything in the sparks. If he was going to do his dumb idea anyway, at least Licht would be supervising it. In a way, this was his duty as an angel. Licht hummed, slowly looking Hyde up and down, scrutinizingly.   
  


“Let’s hear it.”   
  


Hyde’s fangs glowed in the moonlight.  
  


“Then, follow me if you’re not a chicken!” Hyde swung a leg around onto the window, slipping back outside. He tilted his head over his shoulder, smiling, “don’t worry, Angel-cakes, I won’t let you fall.”   
  


“I don’t need your damn help, demon.” Licht climbed out the window, mindful of the shards of glass from the lamp. He huffed in irritation, waiting for the damn vampire to fill him in. “You should’ve just used the fucking door.” He muttered at Hyde, who was carefully climbing upwards using a series of pipes and ledges. He was lucky Licht was an angel who happened to be flexible.   
  


“Krantz keeps pacing down the hall with that freaked-out smile of his. Frankly, it’s stressing me out just to watch. You wanna be caught and sent back? We gotta keep it down when we’re back inside,” Hyde explained, surprisingly, making an ounce of sense. Or, it would have made sense, if Licht knew what the hell they were sneaking out for anyway. If they were leaving to go to the festival, they would be going down, not up. The fucking demon just evaded his questions. He really should knock him off that high horse, and off that ledge, while he was at it.   
  


Hyde had left the window above from his open, it seemed. He hopped inside first, but Licht wasn’t far behind. He looked back behind him at the view the hotel overlooked, the chilly wind feeling strangely refreshing in his throat. This was nothing an angel like him couldn’t handle, after all. Heaven was much higher up. At the window, he found Hyde waiting with an outstretched hand, crouched unnecessarily close to the edge. Hah? Idiot should’ve gone inside, unless he was planning to dive off (which might have actually been the case, had Licht fell, he guessed). Licht knocked away his hand stubbornly, and pushed himself up into the room.   
  


“Try to be quiet. If they hear us fighting it’s over, ‘kay?” Hyde put a finger to his own lips and whispered lowly, sauntering toward the door.   
  


“Don’t tell me what to do, shit rat. Did you break into someone's room?” Licht spoke back at his regular volume, his fist twitching at his side. He’d kill him if he had.  
  


“What? No. This is Gil’s room, remember?” Hyde waved off his concerns, though still speaking in a quiet voice and gesturing with his hands for Licht to do the same. He huffed, wrinkling his nose, but said nothing. Despite his name, it was usually Licht, not Hyde, going against orders or rules. Licht was a special case, though. Human law didn’t bind angels.   
  


Hyde opened the door slowly and checked the hallway, before beckoning Licht out, who strode confidently ahead of him, regardless of not knowing where exactly he was being taken. He surprised himself when he realised how little he’d protested that point. The hotel was well-lit for the time of night, though the long and lavish corridor was practically empty. Everything was unnervingly identical.   
  


“Fire escape is this way,” Hyde whispered under his breath, picking up the pace, while Licht scoffed.   
  


“If you don’t tell me what the fuck you’re scheming I swear I’ll-”   
  


Both paused when they heard distinctly familiar voices through the paper thin walls. One, flowery and light, gracefully switching between languages, while the other replied in short, Japanese sentences (though seemed to comprehend it all). Krantz and Guildenstern. Shit. They must’ve been coming to get something from Guildenstern’s room.  
  


Licht curled his fist in frustration. Great job, shitty hedgehog. Thanks a lot. They would be caught, get scolded, and this night would be even worse than it was before. Hyde yanked roughly on his arm and broke his train of thought, pulling him quickly into the nearest door, a supply closet near the fire stairs. Hyde… really wanted whatever this was to succeed. No. Rather, what had Licht been thinking just then? Giving up? That wasn’t like him at all.  
  


Licht shut the door and left them in the dark, cramped space among mismatched cleaning supplies and shelves. There were too many limbs tangled together and Licht could feel the hedgehogs damn warm breath prickling the hairs on the underside of his neck. Hyde muttered and grumbled like a child, shuffling in discomfort, even though it was his stupid idea in the first place. Licht picked up on the voices coming closer, having an attuned sense of volume from his years of music study.   
  


There was no way in heaven he was letting himself be dragged into a dingy supply closet and scaling the 47th floor of a hotel because of some demons awful plan, just to be caught, and never find out what ‘idea’ the shit rat was so excited about. He shoved his hand against Hyde’s mouth, cautiously watching the door and listening out for footsteps.   
  


In hindsight, he fully expected Hyde to do some stupid shit like bite or lick his hand.   
  


When he shot him a sharp, warning glance to be silent, Licht wasn’t expecting to see the demon flushed pink beneath him and staring back up with wide, vibrant eyes. He was trapped against the shelves by Licht’s arms, one of his legs slid between Hyde’s to avoid knocking over the mop behind him, and all too suddenly he felt it all. Clarity had never been so mortifying. Hyde’s lips were soft and slightly ajar beneath the palm of his hand, and the genuine vulnerability of the cocky, stuck-up Servamp sent a shiver down his skin.   
  


Neither moved for an agonizingly long moment after the footsteps and voices were long gone.   
  


Licht shook his head, suddenly jerking himself away. The movement knocked over the bucket and mop behind him, which then fell against the shelves, knocking detergents and sprays over onto Hyde’s head, who yelped and scrambled for the door while Licht did the same. Licht finally pushed open the old door, the two of them tripping over each other's feet and falling to the ground with Hyde flush against his chest. Licht took a kind of pride in seeing his expression still shaken, open and flustered; that he had caused that. In the hotel’s buzzing yellow light, he could see the way the pink hue of his skin travelled down his neck and across the top of his chest (Licht always told him it looked dumb unbuttoned, but Hyde insisted it was trendy and cool). The weight around his torso when Hyde sat up wasn’t distinctly unwelcome, and he couldn’t explain his urge to hold his hips and keep him there.   
  


Hyde rolled off him, laughing abruptly and loudly before quickly shutting himself up, holding his hands over his own mouth to silence himself, Licht assumed. The hedgehog seemed to nervously mess up his own hair, avoiding eye-contact like a pathetic high-schooler trying to give a love confession. Did Licht want a love confession? Was that what this meant? He was a demon. He couldn’t feel love. (That golden warmth returned, and he thought of the way Hyde had wept and wept over that girl from centuries past.) The colour that occasionally bled into his mind felt distinctly like Hyde’s warm skin pressed against his own. Licht stood up first, dusting himself off and smoothing out the wrinkles on his button-up shirt. He stood the mop back up, but Hyde kept trying to drag him away, whispering for him to hurry the hell up.  
  


“No. Angels don’t leave a mess for someone else to clean. This is all your fault anyway, idiot,” Licht gave him a pointed look, roughly shutting the supply closet from the outside and walking ahead to the fire stairs, not waiting to check if Hyde was following.  
  


“My fault?! You were way too close, and you kept moving and it was really weird!” Hyde was right behind him. He always was. Licht didn’t have time for anyone that couldn’t keep up, but Hyde knew just how to match his tempo and get his adrenaline racing. Licht had a feeling the opposite was true, too. Hyde ran up ahead of him on the stairs, making surprisingly little noise and poking his tongue out from between his fangs. Licht glared a snowstorm back. “It’s thanks to me you’re not being lectured by Krantz right now, y’know!”   
  


“I’ll kill you ‘till you die! You got lucky they didn’t hear us!” Licht swung a kick at his head, a smirk curling on his lips before he had the mind to stop it, thinking about what he’d seen again. He could make Hyde freeze up. He could make his cheeks and chest run a scarlet red. He made the infamous chatterbox lost for words. And Licht wanted to do it again. “This better be good, or I’ll push you out the window myself.”  
  


“Woah, don’t get your hopes up too high! It isn’t anything extravagant, ‘s just…” Hyde faltered, and Licht leapt at it, catching it by the tail end.   
  


“It’s just what?”  
  


“Huh?”  
  


“What is it then, idiot?”   
  


“You’re the idiot.” Hyde grumbled back, not responding further. Licht listened to the comforting sounds of their steps echoing down the concrete spiral of stairs in their own, unique beat. They kept walking until there were no more hallways. To the roof it was, then. It wasn’t supposed to be open during the night, both the main entrance and fire-stairs should be locked down. He’d bet the idiot hadn’t thought that through. Licht should have ignored him and climbed on his own, since they were only a few floors down. Hyde had wanted the penthouse suite, but they ended up just a few floors below. Krantz sprayed him with holy water when he got into a fit about it. It was entertaining to watch the shitty hedgehog beg Krantz never to give any of it to Licht, though his mood dampened immediately when Krantz actually agreed with him.   
  


(‘But I need it to punish demons!’ ‘LIKE HELL! YOU JUST WANNA BULLY ME, LICHTAN!’ ‘FUCK OFF DEMON!’).  
  


Hyde reached the top first, and Licht heard the old creak of the door opening. The awful noise it made caused Licht to wonder how often it was used; they definitely weren’t supposed to be there. How the hell did he get it open anyway? Licht kicked him out of the way, walking out first onto the roof of the hotel.   
  


There was a long, extravagant pool and a mini-bar that had been locked down for the night. All the lights were off, and it was dead silent. He raised a questioning, judging eyebrow. Suspicious as hell. If Licht weren’t an angel, he might’ve been worried about getting mugged.   
  


“What? I can pick locks.” Hyde shrugged, walking around the pool's edge. Maybe it was curiosity, or something else, but Licht followed him passively, glancing around. The demon messed around on his phone, leading Licht to the edge where he found metal railing, cool to the touch, and a cold but not biting wind. “Should be any minute now. They’re delayed, apparently. You could learn a thing or two from your angel-intern’s communication skills!”   
  


“What’s delayed? Spit it out, rotten hedgehog.”  
  


“… Wait, wait. You seriously didn’t figure it out? Not even a little bit? What is even knocking around up there in your thick head, Angel-cakes?” Hyde found himself with a boot to the face, laughing and taking it in stride. “Alright, super-cool Angel descended from above! I, very generously might I add, brought you here because-”  
  


A loud pop and bang startled them both, and any words he had to say dried in his throat when Licht saw an array of fireworks dancing in the sky over the top of the city skyscrapers, reaching their way to the stars like a dance, or a classical melody. The first to show were bursts of purple and gold, taking up every inch of his wide eyes, sparkling, glittering and fading.   
  


“What’s the catch.” Licht demanded, suddenly and loudly. He didn’t take his eyes off the fireworks, not yet. He needed to know, to confirm something deep down, he already knew.   
  


“There’s no damn catch! Jeez! You’re so mean! It’s just that being all sulky and pathetic doesn’t suit you, and it ain’t like you were gonna run away with me or anything that dramatic, so I figured, I guess…”   
  


Licht found his answer not in the gold of the sky, but the gold beside him. Hyde’s red eyes were bright enough all on their own, even as they shifted away, his sentences falling and slipping out of his grasp.   
  


“That I’d still want to see the fireworks. You wanted to help me get what I wanted.” Licht finished, enjoying the way the tips of Hyde’s ears grew warm. Nice. It was nice, this was-  
  


He realised he hadn’t worked out where Hyde was taking him before then because his mind had long forgotten about the festival. Licht realised that he was cheered up long before the firework show started.   
  


“Don’t overthink it.” Hyde grumbled out, turning his back to the fireworks and leaning back over the railing, like the angelic colour in the sky was nothing to him. But it was something to Licht, so Hyde brought him there anyway. Maybe Licht was just entertainment, a way to pass the time. Maybe Hyde was the same for him. It didn’t matter. For once, the demon was right. Why should he overthink it? He imagined it; Hyde, panting and pink and breathless against the railing. And he wanted it. Licht felt a high-speed tempo running through his veins and he felt cold from the wind and hot under the collar and it was only a moment later he found his long, pianist fingers yanking around Hyde’s stupidly long scarf to pull him in.   
  


He crashed their mouths together, ignoring Hyde’s shriek of shock and the butting of teeth for the taste of his puckered lips, that were just as soft as when they’d been pressed against his palm. Once Hyde managed to pick his stupid jaw up off the ground, he pulled Licht in front of him and into his chest with a sudden force and greed. Heh. Licht smirked through deep breaths in their small, barely second-long breaks for air. Took the shitty demon long enough. It quickly became less like a kiss and more like a fight. Licht’s hands found their way up around his neck, gripping tightly into his ruffled, hedgehog hair, while Hyde’s had snaked their way down to his waist, and Licht _liked_ that.  
  


Hyde must’ve had more experience, and it showed when he worked his way to control the flow with his intoxicating tongue. But Licht never let a demon win, especially not that one. He didn’t need experience. He was an angel. Licht stomped hard on Hyde’s foot, the yelp and string of curses giving him a chance to dive back in and dominate, reminding Hyde of who was the Eve, the master, between them. Hyde made a muffled sound of surprise, again. He needed to be quicker to catch on if he wanted to do this again, and by the way the shitty hedgehog pulled and grabbed at the back of his shirt, it seemed he did.   
  


Hyde didn’t need to breathe, but Licht damn well did. Eventually, he yanked Hyde away by his hair, taking a moment to catch his breath and take in the cool, rooftop air. It took all but 3 seconds for Hyde to start over-dramatising the situation and yelling complaints about this or that. Annoying.   
  


“LICHTAN WHAT THE HELL? NO, NO, NO, SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK? WHY? HUH? YOU.” Hyde grabbed his own hair, trying to stumble back but only cornering himself against the railing, holding his head as if he was losing his mind. He, though unable to form proper sentences, shot back up to point an accusing finger at Licht, who merely stared back with an unimpressed, blank expression.  
  


“Use your damn head for once, shit rat.”   
  


Hyde’s jaw dropped. Again. As if he could complain, refusing to answer Licht on where they were going on the way there.  
  


“EXPLAIN DAMNIT!” He demanded, while Licht clicked his tongue to the side.   
  


“Tch.”  
  


“REALLY? SERIOUSLY? ARRGHHH! YOU’RE SUCH AN IDIOT! STUPID, DUMBASS, MORON ANGEL!”   
  


“ME? I’LL KILL YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!”  
  


Licht, irritated, brought out his lead. His boots materialised into a beautiful, swirling purple, that he instantly shoved into the rats chest, pushing him fully-clothed into the hotel pool. Hyde in a last-ditch attempt, managed to grab a hold of Licht’s ankle with his shitty, demon hands. Licht found himself quickly dragged down with him before he could react, feeling the shock of the cold water up his spine. He held his breath, his black and streaked white hair flowing upwards. He noted that he could still hear the faraway, softened sound of fireworks from there. He also noted that he was cold as shit, and that he was going to put that fucker in his stupid fucking grave.   
  


He arose out of the water, instantly shaking the wet hair that fell on his face and projecting droplets into Hyde’s face. Hyde whined loudly, already on his way to climb out of the pool and fall flat on his back, exhausted. Licht did the same, though at a different end, glaring darkly across the pool. Eventually, he turned his attention back to the fireworks, losing himself in the view. Even a demon couldn’t ruin something so angelic. They were beautiful, like magic. Occasionally, a few fireworks shaped to form words or pictures, and Licht lit up like a light to see a small cat paw firework.  
  


He pettily ignored the approaching footsteps behind him, but paused when a fluffy towel dropped around his shoulders.   
  


“Found a few hotel towels in the staff supplies,” the demon explained. Licht didn’t ask how he gained access to that. “Come on, let’s head back so you can change clothes. Krantz will totally have my head on a spike if you catch a cold ‘cause of this. Don’t think I’m letting you off the hook, though.” Hyde growled the lower part, and Licht was almost a little surprised that he seemed… angry? What did he have to be angry about?  
  


“You didn’t stop me.” Licht pointed out, and Hyde looked at him like he’d grown a second head.   
  


“Well, _yeah._ Duh. I know that. And now I want to know what was going on in that pretty, small head of yours when you did it.”  
  


“Why do you think?” It should’ve been obvious. (Licht remembered the fairy emoji. That was obvious, too. But no one else had got it. Did Hyde need 10 minutes to work it out again?)  
  


“Don’t fuck around with this, Licht.” Licht blinked at the plain use of his name. “I can’t do this. I mean, you’re fun and whatever, and I’ll stick by you- like I have a choice- but I can’t be some stress relief, impulse friends with benefits, or whatever this is. I have boundaries! Limits! Shocking, right?!” Hyde put on a joking tone, but it wasn’t funny in the slightest.   
  


“I did it because I wanted to.”   
  


Hyde turned his back to walk away, shoulders tense as he roughly snatched his phone from the ground nearby, where it had fallen out before he ‘fell’ into the pool. Why was the shit rat making it more complicated than it had to be? Licht wanted to kiss him. So he did.  
  


“What do you want me to say? ‘I like you, please go out with me, shitty demon’?” Licht asked, scrunching up his nose.  
  


“Maybe I do!” The silence that followed the yell resounded louder than anything Hyde could yell, and Licht felt that warm, golden presence falter and waver in the back of his mind. He felt it hurting. He felt Hyde, hurting, because of what he said. Licht couldn’t just make Hyde go pink, he realised a second too late. He could make him blue in all the wrong ways, too. Oh. It was that simple?  
  


“Then, I might like you, asshole.” Licht met his eyes head on, roaring a challenge in his chest. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t know how to describe it. The strange, new and dizzying feeling that no one incited quite like Hyde did was something he still wasn’t sure how to put into words he understood, words that were his and his alone. He didn’t know exactly what he felt, but Hyde made him feel more than any other damn person managed, even when it was irritation or anger.  
  


Licht knew what he wanted, and he had never shied away from getting it.  
  


Hyde had frozen in place, but without the tinge of embarrassment and denial. Licht felt like a predator watching his prey lose his mind before the kill, and he didn’t know what he’d said wrong. It bothered him more than he’d like to admit.   
  


“If you’re joking, it’s getting mean. It’s getting really, really cruel, Lichtan. Don’t do this to me. Don’t say that and not mean it.”  
  


Hyde took his own towel, loosely wrapped around his shoulders, with shaking hands, and covered his face. Why couldn’t he face him? Did that bastard still think he was lying? Lying is a sin.  
  


“I don’t say shit I don’t goddamn mean. You’re the idiot, Hyde!” Licht stood up, angrily making his way toward him. Hyde stepped back, and he stepped closer in a back and forth dance, shoving his fist into his chest and curling it around the material of his soaking wet vest. It still smelled of chlorine. “Aren’t you Greed?! Want something, and say it!”   
  


“Wasn’t it obvious?!” Licht didn’t have time to comment on the hypocrisy, but internally snarled. “I want you!”   
  


“Good!”  
  


“Great!”  
  


“Fine!”  
  


“Okay!”  
  


After a seconds silence, Hyde burst out laughing. Did he always ruin moments like this? Bastard always picked the worst times, and he laughed like an evil goblin, too. But Licht didn’t mind that, he found. He yanked Hyde up by his collar, and dragged him back toward the exit.  
  


“If I get sick, I’ll say it’s all your fault.”  
  


“Pffff. Don’t lie to me, babe, you probably want to get sick so you can skip that interview,” Hyde snickered, finally standing on his own two feet and drying his hair as he followed. Licht hadn’t mentioned his disdain for interviews before, but Hyde had picked it up anyway. Of course he had. His heart skipped a beat. (Distinctly, he remembered his fingers curled in Hyde’s shirt, feeling the slow, methodical beat in his chest. Demons had hearts too, in the end.)  
  


“Shut up.” Licht quipped back. He may have missed the festival, but the fireworks were only half as interesting as the faces he discovered Hyde could make. He walked close to the vampire's side, leaning into the contact that the Servamp willingly gave.  
  


After all, he was an angel. It was his job to keep shitty, smirking demons in line. 

* * *

_ > There are lessons in life no one should have to learn _

_But trust is now something I make people earn_

_So I'm not inclined to just give it away_

_To a pair of blue eyes with some nice things to say  
  
_

Hyde blearily awoke in the dark, tangled in sheets and warm limbs. Wisps of sunlight streamed through the gaps in the curtain, just barely stopping before his bed but illuminating the room in a subtle, morning glow. On his side, Licht shifted in his sleep, mumbling quiet nonsense. The angel was tucked into his chest, twisting his hands in the material of Hyde’s pyjama shirt, similar to a cat's kneading. Actually, had they even gone to sleep together? He didn’t think so, he could’ve sworn they slept in separate beds that night.  
  


Oh. Right. Hyde, half-asleep, felt something shoving him over the bed. A sharp but tired voice murmured something against his ear, and promptly dropped out like a light beside him. It wasn’t long before he followed, not conscious enough to question or protest.   
  


He snickered to himself. Truthfully, he still hadn’t wrapped his head around what had happened. They kissed. Hyde got that much. Licht still hardly elaborated on why, or what he wanted them to be… Hyde said he wanted Licht, but what did that even mean? Unconsciously, he brought a hand up to the white streak in Licht’s hair, quietly moving his hands up from the small of his back to weave it into a small braid. He wasn’t sure why, but sleepily, he thought it looked cute.   
  


She taught him to do that.  
  


Licht’s sleeping face looked more like an angel than ever, the frowning lines of his face smoothed out and his cheeks squished against Hyde’s chest, his impromptu pillow. Fuck. That face would grow old, and it would change.   
  


Or maybe it wouldn’t.   
  


Ophelia’s never did.   
  


Hyde tried to pull away and slip out of Licht’s grasp to get off the bed and go for some fresh air or breakfast, when Licht suddenly latched onto his wrist. Licht being clingy in his sleep was admittedly pretty damn adorable, until he gripped harder, and Hyde thought his wrist would fucking break.   
  


“LICHTAN! OW OW OW OW! LET GO!” He sharply gasped as Licht tried to twist it, yanking himself back. He lay on the edge of the bed, wincing at the small bruise forming on his wrist. Why was he always so violent?!  
  


Licht sat up with a small groan and mumble, looking around and at Hyde. His glistened over eyes sharpened, the braid starting to come apart long before he likely even noticed it was there.  
  


“The fuck are you doing, shitty hedgehog!? Who said you could sleep with me!” Licht shoved his foot into Hyde’s side, pushing him off the bed.  
  


“Eh?! Lichtan, this is _my_ bed! You wouldn’t let me leave!” He yelled, to no avail, as Licht stomped off in the opposite direction to grab his clothes from the cupboard. Hyde groaned, nursing his wrist. Stubborn-ass angel. (What were they, now? What was Hyde to him?)   
  


“… Go get an ice-pack from Krantz or some shit if you’re gonna whine about it all day.” Licht grumbled from his side of the room. Hyde was about to retort that he hadn’t even said anything yet, but paused. It was probably some awful attempt at an apology, knowing him. Really, that stupid angel. But he was trying, and it made Hyde’s lethargic heart do a backflip. It flipped and tumbled until it was rolling down like an avalanche. How long would these peaceful days last? Licht wasn’t a goddamn angel, he was a human, he was real and breathing and alive and Hyde ached and hurt (how long? For how long? Hyde could count the breaths he’d take before they were gone, before he was gone).  
  


Hyde quickly started to get changed, looking pointedly away from Licht.   
  


“Shit rat?” Licht must’ve noticed his silence, giving him a long, sideways glance. “If somethings up, then spit it out.”  
  


As if it was that easy. He quirked his lips up in a smirk that didn’t reach his eyes.  
  


“Careeeful there Licht-a-n. I’m dangerous. You should know what happens when you let your guard down around a demon like me,” Hyde bared his fangs, giving Licht a dangerous look. Take the hint. Take it and run, Lichtan. That angel had none of it.  
  


“You’re a coward.”   
  


And he was right.   
  


“Is this about her? I thought you moved on.”   
  


He would never forget her. But this wasn’t about her, not anymore. Ophelia was gone, and Licht was still here, breathing (how long did he have left, how long, for how long?). Hyde knew, somewhere deep down, it didn’t matter if they kissed or not. It didn’t matter if he could call Licht his boyfriend. Labels and the occasional extra touch meant nothing when Hyde knew that he’d still love him, whether Licht returned it or not. Love. He loved him, he loved him and it was too damn later to do anything about it. Running away would cut short the small time left he had to spend by his side, and sticking close would push and twist the knife stuck in his side.  
  


“Now who’s being dramatic?” He asked, laughing. Dry, hollow, and bitter. Damn that pianist, damn him. “Forget it. I’m gonna grab breakfast.”  
  


“I’m your Eve!” Licht yelled, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt. “Have you forgotten that already, shit rat?!”   
  


“I have to obey you, Angel-cakes,” Hyde responded with words like ice, words he didn’t mean, because Licht was right. He was a coward and he was scared. “But I don’t have to trust you.”   
  


Licht’s shock gave him an opportunity, transforming into a hedgehog in his grip and falling to the ground, running out the door without a good-bye. Down the hotel hallways, he kept his spikes sharp, forcing everyone who passed him by to stand at arm's length. He didn’t even know where he was going, but it had to be somewhere, somewhere else but here. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…   
  


Hyde was a goddamn fool.  
  


He wasn’t naïve enough to think that love didn’t last. Love lasted long, long after their human bodies had rotted in the ground. It lasted longer than Ophelia or Licht ever could. Licht had kissed him and he’d made it seem simple, Hyde wanted to believe that it was. Could he really have what he wanted? Just like that? There had to be a catch. Maybe the violent angel was rubbing off on him after all.  
  


The universe wasn’t kind enough to let him think he’d get away with it. He saw that stupid, simple Eve in the reception, talking to Krantz with an awkward smile that meant he was probably going on a tangent about Licht and the future of music; again. Why were they here? Of all days…   
  


He quietly backed away, running underneath a group of tourists to find the common room. He didn’t even feel himself enjoying their screams, or laughing at how mad Krantz would be when he found out. All he wanted was to feel nothing, just for a little while. This sucked. It hurt. Hyde wanted to change- he wanted to show Ophelia, wherever she lay, that he was ready to move forward. But before he knew it his feet were moving backward. The common room that Hyde found and ducked into was meant to be for relaxation, and for rich guests to mingle in the evening. There was a piano there too, but Licht claimed it was out of tune. Hyde thought his playing was pretty beautiful anyway. It was a kids playroom in the day, even for the bigger kids like Licht, but it was early enough to be empty.  
  


He hopped up onto the couch, and curled into the side, his spikes flattening. It was dark, but he didn’t feel like facing the world as a human. Licht was never charmed by his flirting, or his seductive act. So what did he see in a coward like him anyway? This would show him just what he was really like, just what he was getting into. Served Licht right. Served him damn well right for just running off and doing whatever he wanted all the time. He didn’t look up when he heard the door opening. The footsteps were barely audible, so it was probably some annoying kid. He supposed they were fine, or whatever, but he didn’t feel like entertaining them today. Then, he heard something dragging softly across the polished wood, and the ringing of a bell.  
  


Curiously, he allowed himself to peak, opening his small, beady eyes slightly. Oh. Nii-san. The black cat dragged a small game console behind him, and jumped with it onto the couch. He settled down a safe distance from Hyde, and began to play it. Hyde waited for him to say something, to drag him outside ‘cause Mahiru was looking for him, or maybe to tell him off for being an idiot. Nothing came. Only the noise of buttons clicking and quiet video-game music; it was far more soothing than he imagined it would be.   
  


Hyde shuffled over closer, leaving one eye open to watch. He pretended not to notice his brother pushing the game over so it rested closer to the hedgehog, as if they were playing together. Hyde didn’t recognise it; some adventure puzzle game, he noted. Nii-san was always playing those. He liked watching the combat parts the best, because he could tell he struggled with them the most. It might’ve been his imagination, but he swore he heard a quiet whine along the lines of ‘cat paws’ and ‘can’t deal.’ Kuro moved the protagonist into a room with a series of boxes, some of which had arrows pointing in various haphazard directions, blocking access to the exit and some bonus treasure. He tried a few combinations to get past, but eventually the cogs in his brain seemed to stop turning.   
  


“Try uh, moving that block over there.” Hyde quietly mumbled, finally, standing up to waddle his way over and sit beside him. “Then you can hit the gem and… treasure appears, I think.”   
  


“You’re right.” Kuro hummed lowly, doing as Hyde suggested and managing to figure the rest of the puzzle out on his own. His fluffy paws tapped awkwardly at the buttons, ever-tired eyes not lifting from the screen. “Thanks.”   
  


“‘S fine, don’t sweat it.”   
  


He exhaled, feeling his distress seep into an exhaustion, leaning further into the fuzzy couch. Still, even so, he found himself on the edge of a smile when his brother beat the level he’d been stuck on for the past 10 minutes. Of course, it was after Hyde’s generous help. The thought should’ve made him happier. But the walls and the ceiling were heavy, and he felt like he was drowning in the overhanging shadows of the shut curtains.  
  


“I’m tired.” Hyde admitted in a small voice. Kuro didn’t take his eyes off the game, and he was thankful.   
  


“I know.”  
  


“I wanna sleep for a damn century.”   
  


“Tried that, wouldn’t recommend it.” The light humour in Kuro’s voice made him snicker, remembering who he was talking to. Nii-san didn’t ask what happened, didn’t push for more than he was comfortable with, but he found himself wanting to talk, to say it anyway. “Ah. A riddle.” His cat face frowned at the screen. “You’re better at those than I am.”   
  


“Hmm… The answer is water. You probably have to go to a river or something next.” Hyde explained after reading it. He’d heard that one before. Kuro nodded. “Least the damn game protagonist is doing better than I am,” he bitterly tacked on.   
  


“Dunno if I’d say that. I lost all his money in an event, and he keeps dying because I forgot to replenish the potions.” He drawled out, the character running aimlessly around the game’s town. Kuro wasn’t trying to play seriously anymore, his attention elsewhere.   
  


“I don’t know if I can love again. I’m afraid.”   
  


Hyde curled his head into himself, tears welling up in his eyes. Stupid, why did he even say that? He hated this feeling.   
  


“Then don’t. Simple.”   
  


“You know, your meddlesome Eve is rubbing off on you, Nii-san.”   
  


“Meow.”  
  


Hyde chuckled, but kept his head low. Behind him, a black tail consciously swung around his curled up form, keeping him close. His Eve had rubbed off on him, for the better. Whatever, he supposed it… was… nice to have his older brother back, or… something.   
  


“It isn’t that easy.”   
  


“Why not?” The honest, blunt question cut straight through his chest, and he was at a loss for words. It had always been… Well, obvious enough why, to everyone else. He’d told himself all this time that it wasn’t simple, he couldn’t just act as pleased, he couldn’t just take what he wanted because he didn’t want to hurt again. But he’d hurt no matter what, wouldn’t he? Wait, was that really true? Hyde thought himself destined to the role of the tragic hero, laying down the brickwork for his own path of demise.   
  


But Hyde never once regretted meeting her. He regretted that he didn’t fight for her, that he couldn’t- didn’t- save her. Damnit. His hamartia, his flaw, had never been falling in love. It had been letting her go.  
  


“Whatever you’re thinking, that’s probably your answer.”   
  


Hyde looked up to see red eyes carefully glancing back at him, before they looked away again. “Heartbroken younger brothers are a pain. Can’t deal. Just go talk to your violence-angel, or something. You have all the time in the world to spend sulk, but he doesn’t.”  
  


“Nii-san…” Hyde’s eyes glimmered, while Kuro sighed in resignation. He’d touch on the fact that the damn Sloth somehow knew who he was talking about later.  
  


“Don’t look at me like that. What a pain. Can’t deal.”   
  


Hyde leaped onto him with a squeak, earning a half-hearted meow of complaint, but Kuro didn’t push him off, so he allowed himself the contact a moment longer. After they’d tussled in something of a weird animal pile, Kuro batted him away with his paw.   
  


“Come on, Mahiru’s probably looking for us.”   
  


Kuro transformed into a human in the darkness, probably to carry his device easier. Hyde did the same, though he immediately felt the awkwardness crashing in like a wave once they met eyes again. Both of them looked away, muttering and making a break for the door.   
  


“Cool. Okay. Yeah.” Hyde nodded a few too many times, internally groaning. His relationship with Kuro had been better ever since that day, for sure, but hugging like that was still…! Kuro on the other hand, groaned externally, putting a hand to the back of his neck in that Sloth-classic ‘uncomfortable with feelings’ fashion.  
  


They both relaxed when Mahiru and Licht caught them, heading over from around the corner. The Servamps shared a look, and though Kuro didn’t grin like he did, he could feel the fond affection from a mile away.   
  


“That’s where you went, you dumb cat?!”  
  


“I WILL PUSH YOU OFF THE TOP OF THIS HOTEL, SHIT RAT, GET BACK HERE!”   
  


“Sorry, sorry, Lichtan!” Hyde clapped his hands together, laughing and trying to jump away from a pointed boot to his side. “I mean it, y’know! I really am sorry for saying I didn’t trust you!- WOAH-HOH-HO! EASY!” He took off running, sprinting past the reception and down another set of stairs, still grinning as Licht chased after him with a violent expression.   
  


“Go forth, angel-in-training. You’ve learnt well.” Licht sharply turned back to Mahiru, who flinched. The angel thoughtfully nodded in approval, before turning back to Hyde. “You’re DEAD, DEMON!”  
  


(“… Should I even ask?” Mahiru mumbled, staring incredulously.   
  


“Better not to, meow.” Kuro turned back into a cat, and hopped up onto his shoulder, trying to climb up atop his head.   
  


“I guess we’ll head back then, since in the time it took to search for your lazy ass, I told Licht about the subclass attacks recently. I hope he’ll pass it on… Hey!- Get off, Kuro!”)  
  


Hyde stumbled around the edge, grabbing Licht’s boot as it collided with his face and using it to shove Licht back against a wall. Licht glared.   
  


“I really didn’t mean it, Lichtan, I trust you.” He softly admitted, dropping the leg. His Eve didn’t push him away, so he grabbed the chance to lean his forehead against Licht’s gently, reaching up and cupping his face. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. Never again. “I can’t say I won’t freak out again, I’m a hedgehog, I get scared pretty easily y’know. But I’m serious about this, so… be patient with me, _mein Engel_?”  
  


“Fucker. I already knew that. You think I can’t match your pace? Bring it on.”  
  


Hyde leaned in, and Licht learnt to kiss back slower. 

* * *

_ > When have you ever known the world to be a fair place? _

_All things end and all things change_

_You'll look back and laugh someday_

_Or at least you'll learn to be okay  
  
_

Licht let the final set of notes resound across the concert hall like an explosion of colour bursting into the air, echoing the sound he imagined and created all around him, and he could hear it, he could hear it, he thought with pride. A bead of sweat dripped down his cheek and landed wet against his fingers, arched over the keys. Inhale. Exhale. His mind detached itself from his performance, and he could hear the cheers and cries. Licht knocked the seat back lightly as he stood up, swiveling his shoes against the polished wood and turning to face the strength of the bright, white lights and the cumulation of noise. It was hard to see faces in detail; but he heard the sniffling, saw the subtle glisten in their eyes, and confidently looked outward.   
  


He strode forward to bow at the front of the stage, noticing as he lifted his head, a distinct pair of red eyes in the centre of the front row staring right back at him. The shitty hedgehog was one of the few that hadn’t given a standing ovation; leaning back against his seat and clapping slowly with a demonic, sharp grin. As if greatness was merely an expectation, an audience filled with tears and cheers was a basic standard. An unspoken challenge. Like he knew Licht could do more, reach higher.  
  


Licht smirked, huffing to himself. Damn straight.   
  


He strode off stage in the high of the noise, leaving his mark to reverberate in the space he left behind. Krantz was waiting for him backstage, wiping a tear from his own eye with a patterned handkerchief, smiling proudly and congratulating him on another successful performance. He thanked him, though his mind wasn’t on the conversation at hand. His eyes glanced to the door.  
  


He predicted maybe thirty seconds of peace, at best.   
  


“Sir, you don’t have a pass, you aren’t allowed to go into-”  
  


“Don’t know, don’t care! Will you back off?” The door swung open, kicked by Hyde, who immediately lit up on seeing him. Licht narrowed his eyes cautiously, watching the security guard fail to restrain Hyde. He continually slipped out of his grasp with ease, though was starting to look a little ticked off. “Lichtan! Little help here?”   
  


“I’ve never met this man before in my life.” Licht instantly responded, earning a scoff so loud he was sure the entire auditorium could hear it. Krantz sympathetically smiled, shaking his head.   
  


“He’s with us. Extremely sorry for the trouble.”  
  


The guard reluctantly looked to Licht for confirmation. He rolled his eyes, looking away and clicking his tongue. It seemed to be enough; he dropped Hyde from his restrained hold, who quickly ran up to complain. So loud.  
  


“Lichtan you’re so mean! What the hell! I came here to say you were awesome!” The demon draped himself across Licht’s shoulder, leaning his weight against his side and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m a forsaken lover! Oh, how you wound me!”  
  


Licht made eye-contact with Krantz and completely ignored the vampire clinging to his side like an overgrown koala, as if daring him to say a word. Maybe if Licht pretended he wasn’t there long enough, he’d go away. Well, the contact wasn’t entirely unwelcome. It was warm, grounding and real in the cold backstage air conditioner and the isolation of the stage. Hyde paused halfway through a complaint, silent for a moment as he rested his chin on his shoulder and looked up to his face.   
  


Glancing down in irritation, Licht cocked his head to the side.   
  


“What now, shit rat.”   
  


“Your hair looks nice like that, angel-babes.”   
  


Licht lifted a hand to it, his expression blanking out. For performances, a stylist worked on his hair and often kept it curtained out of his face, partly slicked back. Hyde snickered to himself, satisfied, and looking back to Krantz, lying his cheek on his shoulder comfortably. The shit rat had his less shitty moments, sometimes. Licht felt like he’d only just stepped off the stage, the adrenaline and lightning running through him finally seeping out in a tired breath, unconsciously leaning into the vampire and resting against him.   
  


“I know, you did well, it was a long set this time. I’m sure you’d just like to rest, but don’t forget to be on your best behaviour for the interview, alright?” Krantz spoke up, running his hands through his braid and looking over his shoulder, keeping watch for the reporter. He easily assumed Licht was tired; the lack of resistance to Hyde’s physical affections was certainly a rare occurrence. But Licht wasn’t tired.   
  


“Angels don’t need rest.”  
  


“I’m feeling exhausted just looking at you,” Hyde drawled out, dramatically rolling his eyes. Licht elbowed him in the ribs and shoved him off his side with a glare. He stumbled back, but laughed, taking it in his usual stride. He pushed his glasses back up onto his face, looking around and curiously pursing his lips. Various stage crew were still milling around, cleaning and preparing for the next session of performances.  
  


“Be right back! Don’t miss me too much,” the demon blew him a kiss and winked. Licht glowered and sent the middle finger right back. Annoying bastard. He shook his head, huffing, and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  


“I’m not happy you were dragged into all this in the first place,” Krantz started to talk, watching the direction Hyde had left in. Licht turned his attention back to him. Why bring this up now? “In fact, I originally quite disliked Lawless. I was worried about how often you two got into fights, and, well, now you’re involved in a war. Funny how that goes.”   
  


“I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to,” Licht immediately responded, determination lining his still voice. There was no room for doubt. He wouldn’t blame someone else for his decisions, even if that meant rising to Hyde’s defense. Licht bit back bringing up that Hyde technically never wanted to get involved either, it was Krantz who made the choice to work with the angel in training and their ragtag team.   
  


“I know.” Krantz put his hand on Licht’s shoulder, laughing under his breath light-heartedly. “Rather, I was going to say, he’s grown on me. I’ve gotten used to having him around, and I daresay the same is true for you. I’m happy you two have grown close, Licht, and I’m proud of you.”  
  


“Hm. He’s still a demon.” Licht sharply averted his gaze to the ground, without outright denying anything he’d said. Krantz was only his manager, but he was an adult Licht admired and respected. A small weight lifted off his back, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe because he wasn’t the only one starting to see another, less demonic side of Hyde. He could be stupid and annoying and it was Licht’s job to purify him. But he could also be genuine, he could learn and grow and fight for the things, the people, he wanted.   
  


Shame he gave the first impression of an evil goblin. Licht wondered what his parents would think.   
  


There was a small squeak at his feet. Licht looked down over his side, and Hyde jumped up onto his shoulder in the same movement, digging his small claws into the fabric of his suit as he made another leap onto his head. Licht glared upward as the hedgehog comfortably settled in, but didn’t make a move to shove him off.   
  


“Alright. Here she comes. Play nice, you two. This is a major news station,” Krantz informed them suddenly. Licht looked around, noticing a woman with a large camera over her shoulder and microphone making her way over.  
  


“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Licht Jekylland Todoroki-san. I’m Ai Suzuki from Japan Sunrise, I believe I spoke with your manager over the phone?” She held out the hand free from her microphone to shake his with a practiced, media smile. Licht shook it with a solemn nod, ignoring how her eyes occasionally fluttered up to above his head in surprise. The hedgehog preened at the attention, and Licht realised not hitting him the entire interview would be more difficult than he imagined. (But there was no way he was going in there alone.)   
  


“That would be me, Rosen Krantz. The pleasure is mine,” Krantz shook her hand too after a moment, sliding himself effortlessly into the conversation when Licht didn’t step up, “we’re very grateful for the opportunity.”   
  


“As am I. Would now be an alright time to hold the interview?” Licht shrugged and nodded, staring at her in neutral and waiting for her to lead the way. She seemed to wait for something, looking between him and Krantz. “Uhm… is your pet…?” She awkwardly smiled.   
  


“His name is Hyde?” Licht earnestly answered, furrowing his brows. He didn’t understand the question. If she had something to say, she should just say it. Above him, the hedgehog stubbornly squeaked in agreement.   
  


“A-ah, alright, understood. Then, please follow me, Todoroki-san.”   
  


“Be calm. Deep breaths, Licht,” beside him Krantz gave him a thumbs up. Licht raised an eyebrow, watching him sweat nervously and air out the fabric of his purple suit. He had a feeling that advice wasn’t really for him.  
  


“Bye, Krantz. Don’t worry. Because… I’m an angel.”   
  


Licht posed. Hyde squeaked. Krantz did not look comforted.   
  


Licht turned to follow the reporter out, who just seemed to recover from her surprise of his sudden posing. The concert hall was large, with a number of floors, private rooms and small theatres. He was led up a nearby flight of stairs, where the reporter made light conversation.   
  


“Your hedgehog is very cute, I’ve seen him in quite a few photos of yours. You must be really attached, to even bring him to your performances!”  
  


Like he had a choice. Licht clicked his tongue in irritation. The demon hadn’t said a word, but he could feel the smugness radiating from above him and wanted to kick him into the floor.   
  


“No, the clingy demon just won’t leave.”  
  


The reporter, Suzuki, badly held back a shocked inhale. She nodded quickly, likely misunderstanding who exactly he was irritated at. He didn’t care what others thought, but it was almost annoying to see her refuse to stand up for herself. There was no resolve, no determination, no want. Licht despised that the most.  
  


“So, uhm, just to clarify again, you understand and consent to all material from this interview being recorded and repurposed for broadcasting on our channel?” She asked, turning to open the first door on the right, the next floor up from the hall he performed in. It was an empty business room with a simple, but high-class setup. Licht strode in ahead of her, taking a quick glance over the room. “Ah, please, take a seat,” the reporter gestured toward one of the padded chairs near the window in front of a low, wooden table.  
  


“I consent.” Licht answered briefly, sitting down and feeling the hedgehog climb down off his head and down to his back. He settled onto his shoulder, with mischievous, beady eyes looking back up at Licht. Truthfully, when the reporter had clarified they only conducted private interviews, he was somewhat glad Hyde made a fuss and insisted on tagging along. He was an angel, he could handle anything they threw at him, but he hated being alone with the vultures. They got on his nerves almost as much as Hyde did. Licht always felt like a victim, and when he didn’t, he felt like a perpetrator. He was either at their mercy, or they were at his.   
  


What was the point, anyway? His music should hold all the answers they need.   
  


“Alright, in that case, we’ll be beginning,” she set up her camera to face him, sitting down with a notepad and pen, crossing one leg over the other and meeting his eyes with a smile. “I’d like to start with your opinion on the oversaturation of the pop genre, and the subsequent decline of young classical musicians…”   
  


The interview went smoothly to begin with, on Licht’s end, anyway. He answered bluntly and honestly, though made it clear he disliked the eventual shift of the conversation away from music and into his personal life. Childishly, he thought, he might have hated it so much because he hated doing anything he didn’t want to.   
  


“I’ve noticed that you seem to adopt your fan-given title, the angel of music, outside of your performances. Can you give us some insight into why? Do you believe establishing a brand and persona has helped interest a younger audience?”  
  


Licht tilted his head in confusion.  
  


“No. I’m an angel.”  
  


“… Yes but, not really, r-right?” She awkwardly smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. Immediately, Licht glared angrily, Hyde squeaking loudly on his shoulder and making a small fuss. “I apologise, but if your pet is going to interrupt, he may have to wait downstairs…” She tried to continue, only causing Hyde to squeak louder, running around in circles over Licht’s shoulders just to make a point about how much more disruptive he could be if he wanted to.  
  


“So you uhm… you really think you’re ah… an angel? You haven’t… gotten any professional help for that? I can cut this part from the recording, but it sounds like you’re getting delusions.”   
  


Licht stood up abruptly, already feeling a growing hatred toward where the conversation was headed.   
  


“I don’t think I’m special, or any different from anyone else,” he almost growled under his breath, his expression still looming and shadowed. “I want to be an angel. I imagine I am one, and so, I can become one. You can be anything you want to be if you put in the work, and you aren’t a goddamn coward.”  
  


Silence. Even Hyde stopped his damn yapping.  
  


“I… How about a time out, Todoroki-san?” She asked uncomfortably. Good. “I’ll quickly head to the bathroom, and we can resume where we left off after. Thank you for your patience and cooperation,” she stood up quickly with a barely concealed frown and bowed to him, before exiting the room and closing the door behind her. She left her equipment behind, but her camera must’ve been the size of a small child, it would be difficult for anyone to get away with trying to take it. Licht leant back in the chair, narrowing his eyes at the door.  
  


The hedgehog on his shoulder lept off, transforming into a person on the ground. Licht gritted his teeth together.   
  


“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
  


“What? It’ll be fine, she’ll be gone ages! The nearest bathroom is like, all the way over the other end. Took me ages to find it.”   
  


Licht hummed, unconvinced. The distraction was welcome, though. Hyde slid himself over Licht’s lap on the seat with his knees on either side, snaking his arms around the back of the chair and kneeling at his full height to loom over Licht. His presence pushed Licht to sink further into the chair, his head leaning against the lining of the chair and his chin tipped upward. Hyde’s face hovered just above his, his cocky, red eyes almost challenging him to do something about it.   
  


“She’s annoying and I’m bored, Lichtan.” Hyde slowly annunciated, dropping his voice to a lower pitch and grinning in a way that showed off his sharp, white fangs. “C’mon, let’s fool around for a bit.”   
  


“Hm. You’re a demon trying to tempt me.”   
  


Licht didn’t deny the appeal, his hands gripping onto Hyde’s waist.   
  


“Is it working?” Hyde jokingly responded, exhaling out an amused huff when Licht’s hands yanked down on his scarf, pulling him down into a kiss. There was a slight thud of something dropping against the carpeted floors. Hyde flexibly arched his back over curiously to see what it was, giving Licht room to see past his chest and notice the shocked reporter standing in the doorway, phone discarded on the ground.   
  


“I… uhm, I forgot my visitors pass so…”  
  


The silence in the air was so thick Licht could stab at it.  
  


Licht shoved Hyde off the chair and onto the ground beside the table. The shitty demon yelped but quickly sat back upright, aiming a sheepish, apologetic grin in his direction. Now he’s fucking done it. He was gonna kill him. He was actually gonna kill him. Licht was going to strangle him and put his head on a spike.   
  


“LICHTAN! Not in front of the reporter!” Hyde hissed out as Licht rose to his feet and slowly, but harshly, stomped toward him, pupils narrowed and pissed off, ready to give him the damn beating of his life. He paused, considering it, and looked back at the shocked reporter. Hm.  
  


“Who… are you?” She asked tentatively, slowly crouching to pick up her phone and clutching it closely to her chest.   
  


“The one and only Lawless! Expert on all part-time jobs, a player with a heart of gold and a mysterious past- you can call me Lawless-chan!~” Hyde put a peace sign next to his eyes and winked, and Licht had never wanted to kick his stupid face in so badly.   
  


It looked like that raised more questions than it answered at the blank stare he got in response.   
  


“I mean, how the hell did you get here? I didn’t go that far, I would’ve seen someone come in the door.”   
  


“Busted! I came through the window because security is tight and I felt like saying hello to my favourite lil’ angel.” Hyde calmly explained, smiling, while Licht gave him a particularly rough kick to the shins. The reporter stared incredulously at the pair of them, trying to process what she’d seen. Damnit. Krantz said this interview was important now that stupid shit rat…   
  


… What did he do that was so bad anyway? Not that Licht had a problem with kicking the demon for the sake of it, but…   
  


“I… thought you mentioned you didn’t have any friends in the audience tonight?” She shook her head, turning to Licht.  
  


“I didn’t. I hate this guy.”   
  


“That’s angel speak for ‘we’re dating’!”   
  


She almost dropped her phone again.  
  


It wasn’t that Licht particularly cared who knew. He had nothing to hide. He was an angel, after all. The interview was dragging on, and he wanted to kiss the demon, so he did. When had he been ashamed of what he wanted? Licht decisively nodded, and made his way back to the seat, sitting down with more power than before.   
  


“Can we finish the interview?” He asked with a huff, moving on from the commotion. The reporter slowly came over, as if approaching a wild animal, and took her notebook out from her black bag.   
  


“I suppose… Uhm, where did we leave off…” Suzuki occasionally looked back at Hyde, just as she had with the hedgehog, but looked like she felt uncomfortable asking him to leave. Hyde leaned against the back wall, out of sight of the camera with a cocky grin, purposefully posing to intimidate. Licht rolled his eyes at him. Demons never change. Always trying to make themselves look cool.   
  


“That’s right, uh, how about we come back to the difficulty of entering the classical music world? You’ve had a lot of luck at such a young age to become so well renown, but there’s an undeniable-”   
  


“I didn’t have luck.” Licht cut her off, squaring his shoulders and gritting his teeth. Immediately, he felt the blood rushing to his head, angry and riled up. He hated that word. Where was she getting her interview question list? A list of things Licht hated? “There was no luck or talent involved, I got where I am because I worked hard for it. Anyone could have if they tried.”   
  


“But surely you can admit it isn’t so simple? There’s a range of socioeconomic factors that-”  
  


“Those are all excuses for the weak. If you want something, persevere, work for it.”  
  


“I understand it must feel that way but for many-”  
  


“Those people are spineless-”  
  


“Please don’t interrupt me! I need a statement from you on the issue I described, Todoroki-san.”  
  


Licht clicked his tongue, glaring. Hyde whistled under his breath, reminding Licht that he was in the room. His annoying habits, strangely enough, had a calming effect on Licht. Something about Hyde’s presence, his partner, the golden warmth in his head, made him feel bolder.  
  


“I’ve told you already. Want something, wish for it, and then work for it. You can become anything and anyone you desire.”   
  


“Y’know, I figured you would’ve already done your research and realised Lichtan isn’t gonna give you the answer you’re looking for. He’s a wild card who says and does what he wants to. For your sake, give it up, ma’am,” Hyde chimed in with a cheery tone from where he stood, waving to catch her visual attention, despite knowing full well he already had it. Licht snorted, a smirk rising on his own face.   
  


Damn hedgehog was right. He said and did what he wanted, and now? He didn’t want to be there, he’d said enough. Licht stood from the chair, no sign of acknowledgement as he started to stride out to the door, while the reporter watched in shook.   
  


“Sir, the- the interview isn’t…”  
  


“I don’t have to be here. Why? Because… I’m an angel.”   
  


Licht posed, fully seriously, and raised an eyebrow that dared her to challenge him on it. Hyde leaped at the chance, crouching to the side of Licht and splaying his arms out as if proudly showing him off, a dumb, but genuinely happy grin on his face.   
  


“Woooooooo! He’s a super cool headstrong angel! Totally unstoppable! Out of this world!- Whoop, yikes!” Hyde laughed loudly, dodging Licht’s boot in their classic routine that he had come to like more than he’d admit. “Come on, babes, let’s go before Krantz finds out we totally screwed it.”  
  


“You totally screwed it. I didn’t do anything.”  
  


“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WALKED OUT!”  
  


“HUH? I’LL KILL YOU ‘TILL YOU DIE, SHIT RAT.”  
  


The two took off running down the hall, an adrenaline filled grin coming to his own face as he chased Hyde down the stairs, jumping and skipping 5 steps at a time while the demon slid down the railing. Hyde made a break for the door past the reception and crowd. Licht pretended for a moment that he was following him to exorcise him and kick his face in for ruining the interview, not because he wanted to get out. It was cold and cloudy, just barely evening, but not cold enough to freeze his wings yet. Licht felt a little out of sorts without his backpack, actually, now that he thought about it. Once they were a distance from the hotel, they’d naturally started to walk at a slower pace down the side of the street, not needing to talk to communicate, to understand.  
  


Licht held his hands up to his face, blowing out his breath on his fingers that were growing stiff after the performance. He shifted his eyes to suspiciously look at Hyde. He looked warm… Demons ran hot, didn’t they? Licht grabbed Hyde’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Lovers did that. Were they lovers now? An angel and a demon? Hyde had said so. Licht found he didn’t care all that much if they were. He didn’t see the appeal in holding hands when it wasn’t cold. The only benefit was the warmth.  
  


“UWAH, ANGEL-CHAN YOUR HANDS ARE SO COLD! WHAT THE HELL!” Hyde shrieked, trying to pull away, while Licht only tightened his grip, calmly continuing to stroll down the concrete path. His palm really was warm. This was nice.  
  


“YOU’RE GONNA BREAK MY HAND LICHTAN! OW OW OW!”   
  


Licht noticed a cute stray cat sitting alone in a children’s park nearby, immediately gravitating toward it and forcibly taking Hyde with him. A tortoiseshell she must be… Such pretty fur…   
  


“YOU’RE HOLDING TOO TIGHT! HELLOOO?”   
  


Her ears perked up when she noticed them coming, and Licht let out a soft gasp, his eyes widening and growing. She was so cute…   
  


“Hello Kitty-san… It’s cold outside, are you warm enough?” He asked, slowly approaching her with a child like shine.   
  


“BABES, SHE HAS FUR, SHE’S FINE, MY FINGERS ARE GOING TO FUCKING FALL OFF!”  
  


The yelling and commotion startled her, and the stray quickly ran off. Licht spun around to knee Hyde in the stomach, only letting him go when he dropped to his knees with a groan.  
  


“You scared her. I’ll kill you.”   
  


“You were pretty damn close just then! You’re a monster! Jesus!” Hyde whined, nursing his hand. People held hands all the time. It was supposed to be a nice thing. Why did Hyde hate it, then? Damn rotten hedgehog never stopped complaining about anything. Licht huffed, glancing around and looking for the cat, hoping she was hiding somewhere nearby.   
  


Behind him, Hyde stuffed his hands in his pockets, idly strolling through the park away from him, the bark on the floor crunching under his shoes. The idiot seemed to have a bright idea, suddenly jogging away from Licht and around a metal structure, including a few activities for kids and a slide at the top, though at its height it was barely taller than Licht. Hyde climbed up the ladder on the opposite end, hopping up the top near the slide and looking down with a cocky grin. Licht stood below, glaring up at him. He was an angel. He should be higher.  
  


The shitty hedgehog posed as if in his own spotlight, dramatically clutching one hand to his chest and throwing the other in the air. His scarf curled up unnaturally behind him, the black edges sprawling out almost like dark wings. Licht put a foot in the structure, and hoisted himself up onto the edge on the outside of the railing, leaning over it with a cold, analytical stare as Hyde spoke.   
  


_“Men at some time are masters of their fates. The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves!”_ Hyde narrated in English, rolling his tongue effortlessly and grinning widely as he spoke. Licht hummed to himself, though didn’t lessen his glare. “Not gonna hit me for that, Lichtan?”   
  


“No. I like that one.”   
  


Hyde’s act seemed to come to a halt, the mask cracking down the middle to reveal a genuine interest, a curiosity. He sauntered back across the small metal platform, leaning his back against the railing beside Licht, tilting his head to the side to look at him. Licht stared straight ahead, though he tucked his hands back inside his pockets in the cold air, still standing on the outside edge.  
  


“Why?”  
  


“You’re always quoting some bullshit about tragedy and destiny,” Licht scrunched up his nose in distaste, unconsciously leaning closer into Hyde’s side, and looking down to his feet, “they’re all just excuses for people who are too damn weak and cowardly to change.”  
  


Beside him, Hyde’s eyes widened a fraction. Licht just barely caught the end of a subtler, fond smile, the corners of his eyes softer than before and holding a genuine, honest admiration. It spoke louder than any of his overdramatic, large expressions. He found himself drawn to the details in his face when Hyde looked ahead again, chuckling under his breath and raising his shoulders helplessly to his chin.   
  


“Angel-chan really is too cool.”   
  


“I’ll kill you.” Licht quipped back without any heat, biting back a grin of his own. Damn straight he was. Once upon a time, he’d classified Hyde there, too. A coward who couldn’t change because they locked themselves into some bullshit ‘tragic hero’ narrative. Licht wanted nothing to do with him.   
  


It didn’t happen often, but Licht had been wrong.   
  


Beside him, Hyde snorted to himself, his real smile making his face seem to glow in the cloudy, grey evening. He liked fighting, bantering and messing with him. But Licht found he also liked just talking to him, sometimes. (Other times, he thought if he had to spend another minute listening to his stupid voice, he was going to bash his head into the nearest wall.)  
  


“Say, Lichtan,” Hyde cut through the silence, pursing his lips in thought as he hummed to himself. “Y’know, a lot of tragic heroes ended up that way because they took what they wanted. What makes them so different from me? From you?”   
  


“They’re mortal. I’m an angel.” Licht decisively nodded. The difference was that they were cowards. Hyde snickered, kicking one leg up and rolling his eyes.  
  


“Riiiiight. Why do we look down on murderers, then? If they were just taking what they wanted and wished for?”   
  


“Is murder what they really wanted?” Licht asked, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. He already knew his answer. “They want to feel powerful, want money, want someone to suffer. Murder is just a cheap, easy way out for weaklings who don’t want to work hard and find another way.”   
  


“Only you would call murder an easy way out, babe,” Hyde laughed, quickly shifting into a yelp when Licht stomped on his foot, irritated. “Ow! Relax! I’m taking you seriously! I was honestly curious!”  
  


“Use your head more, shit rat.”   
  


“Like you can talk!”   
  


If only to get him to shut up, Licht dragged him over by his collar, kissing him. How were his lips still that warm? Hyde quickly melted into it, humming to himself in a happy satisfaction. Licht broke the contact to take a deep breath, leaning back in determination before swinging himself over the railing and onto the platform, his foot barely missing the demon’s face in the process. As soon as he had they quickly resumed where they’d left off, Licht forcibly pushing him back, gripping onto his collar possessively. They stumbled, hitting the back of the slide. Licht stopped, staring at him for a moment, admiring the way Hyde gasped for air with pink tinted cheeks.  
  


“What’s wrong? Admiring my beauty, oh Romeo?” Hyde recovered a confident smirk, though he was clearly unsure and confused in the silence.  
  


“Hm.”  
  


“Wait, really-?”  
  


Hyde lost his faked composure in an instant. Licht smirked, and proceeded to roughly elbow him in the gut and shove him down the slide.   
  


“UWAH-” Hyde shrieked, sliding down head first and coming out merely a moment later at the bottom, sprawled out across the ground. He immediately sat up, mouth gaping in exaggerated betrayal with his hair sticking up in a thousand different directions from the friction. Licht looked away, holding a hand up to his mouth and biting back the loud laughter that threatened to spill.  
  


“YOU MOTHER--” Hyde cut himself off with a loud whine, putting his hands back over his head. “THAT HURT! IT BURNS! HOLY SHIT, I THINK I JUST DIED.”   
  


“Good.”   
  


“YOU’RE SUCH A BULLY LICHTAN!”  
  


Licht huffed, heading down the slide on his own. He landed on his feet at the bottom, with the shitty hedgehog having to dive to the left and out of the way, glaring weakly at him.  
  


“How many times do I have to tell you, idiot? I’m not your damn Romeo. I’m not gonna go dying on you. Why do you make everything into a tragedy?”  
  


Hyde blinked, exhaling and shaking his head, smiling sadly.   
  


“You will. Maybe not now, but one day, you will. That’s just how it is for us, Lichtan. You know that, right? Immortals don’t get happy endings.” Licht started stomping angrily toward him, while he carefully backed up. Bullshit. He was spewing bullshit, and it pissed him off more than anything. Did he listen to anything Licht said? Who did he think he was kidding? “Woah, woah! Sorry Angel-cakes! I’m not wrong, though, you seriously will die one day!-”  
  


“Immortals don’t get happy endings? Who the fuck says? You decide your ending, shit rat!”  
  


Licht kicked him in the face, causing Hyde to stumble back from the hit. Hyde took a deep breath, while Licht cautiously kept his foot lifted above the ground, ready to make the fucker bruise depending on what he said next.   
  


“I know. I know, I’m… I’m trying to.”   
  


Licht was… admittedly a little surprised, putting his foot back down on the ground. You had to work for the things you wanted. You had to work for it if you wanted to change, too. There were no shortcuts, no easy ways out. He knew that better than anyone. Change didn’t happen overnight.  
  


“I’ve been thinking that way for centuries, okay? It just… comes up in my head, now and then. Old dog, new tricks, and all that,” Hyde put his hands up in surrender with a sheepish, guilty smile; still unclear on whether Licht planned to exorcise him on the spot.   
  


Licht started intently, looking him up and down scrutinizingly for another moment.   
  


Then, he charged forward, taking one of his hands from in the air to clasped with his own, dragging the shit rat out of the park. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered to hold a little gentler.   
  


“We’re gonna find that cat from before.” He announced, leaving no room for argument. There was a beat of silence, before Hyde picked up the pace, walking beside him. He didn’t look, busy searching for a trace of the beautiful girl from before.  
  


“Krantz is gonna kill us when we get back.”  
  


“So? I’m an angel. Idiot.”   
  


Hyde brushed closer to his side, lifting his other hand to point at a nearby set of bushes, squeezing his palm so softly Licht couldn’t be sure it was even intentional.  
  


“You sure are. I think she ran off that way, see the little track marks?”  
  


Licht wanted to see the cat, but he also wanted to see Hyde, glancing his way. He caught him looking right back with so much love and warmth that he almost jerked away in surprise. Licht almost faltered, like the feeling of stumbling when something precious is suddenly thrust into your hands, and you have to figure out how to continue living, knowing it, knowing that look. Almost, almost but not quite. Licht didn’t stumble, and he didn’t falter.   
  


He knew what he wanted. (And deep down, he knew he’d seen that look many times before.)  
  


Licht wasn’t one to fall as fast, but he felt himself falling and wanting and yearning more than ever before. Hyde looked like he would follow him to the ends of the earth, where no man had gone before, and Licht would be damned if he wasn’t the one to lead him there.  
  


He wanted to kiss him like that again. He wanted to hold hands again, to wake up tangled against his skin and to ask him to braid his hair again but leave it in properly this time. He wanted the idiot to trust him and rely on him too. He wanted Hyde, fighting by his side, until the day the stars fell from the sky.   
  


“Lichtan! Look! The cat!”   
  


Licht spun around faster than either of them could keep up with, yanking on Hyde’s hand too roughly and sending them both falling to the ground. While Licht perked up quickly, looking around for her, Hyde was a loud, laughing mess on the ground below him, his head thrown back on the ground.  
  


“I can’t believe that worked! AAHAHA! You’re so cute, fuck-”  
  


“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”  
  


Frozen in time, half-heartedly fighting under the cloudy skies spell, neither of them wanted to go back just yet.


End file.
